The Other Swan
by DarkWings124
Summary: The Cullens struggle with the Volturi and the on going newborn attacks, till someone from Bella's past comes back to town-her brother Christopher. Christopher offers his help, since many years of training. All will go well right? Well maybe, her brother is a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

1. Reunion

Outside of Forks, deep within the forest was a woman. She wasn't an ordinary woman, she was a vampire. Yet she was running, running with the fear of her life. No matter how far she ran, she could hear his footsteps. Taunting her as they led closer to her. She reached a cliff, there was nowhere to run.

"Now did you have to make it so difficult?" spoke her hunter. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. The Hunter approached her and brushed the hair away from her neck.

"Any last words, you monster?" The hunter taunted.

"I'm sorry." He smirked and sunk his teeth into her hard stone skin, draining her of venom, and life.

Edward P.O.V

"Another attack?" I questioned. Carlisle nodded and put the newspaper down.

"This is getting out of hand, we need to deal with it now."

This so-called situation was the constant death of civilians all over Forks. From the clues we gathered, it was obviously a newborn but it wasn't just one.

"Why don't we do something about it already!" Emmett growled, he grabbed the newspaper and pointed towards the victim's photo.

"This obviously wouldn't have happened if we took action sooner. I say we suck it up and go after the killer ourselves." Emmett cracked his knuckles and threw the paper down. Jaspar started to pipe up.

"We can't Emmett we already have the Volturi on our tails. If we get involved that may attract them harboring problems for Edward and Bella." I nodded and mentally thanked Jasper.

"It isn't time for her to become a vampire yet." Carlisle and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Then what the hell do we do." Emmett muttered. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak with the door flew open. Rosalie and Alice stood there scowling.

"Will you guys stop war planning, and can we get to school!" Alice growled. Not wanting to feel Alice's rage, we all bid goodbye's with Carlisle and Esme, and we took off to school.

As we arrived Bella came over.

"Morning guys."

Alice and Rosalie hugged her while Emmett and Jasper nodded. I went over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you?"

She sighed and looked up at me.

"Edward for the millionth time, I'm fine."

I smiled, and took her hand. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes and walked to class, with Alice and Rosalie.

"See you two love birds later."

I smirked and turned back towards Bella. We both started walking to class. As we passed the office, we heard a masculine voice.

"I'd like to register for Forks High. I called in yesterday and I gathered my papers here."

Curiously I stopped at the office door and looked in. Standing there was a boy. He had dirty blond hair with dark gold eyes, and light tan skin. He had a medium figure and was heavily build. I attempted reading his mind, but there was nothing. It was like Bella, except stronger. He continued to sign papers and hand them to the receptionist. I don't know why I'm so curious, I just had this thought. Well maybe more like an instinct to check on him. When I felt a tug on my hand, I saw Bella looking at my curiously.

"Is everything ok?" I nodded and smiled.

"We better head to class." She smiled, and we continued our way back to class. As I looked back, he was already gone.

A busy school day later, I lay on Bella bed softly playing with her hair. She was writing on her homework, but stopped. She had the cutest pout on her face.

"What has Algebra done now?" I teased. She turned over and looked at me.

"Algebra always does something, you know." I grinned and looked at the book.

"But technically Algebra was never the problem." She whispered. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against mine. We sat there kissing for a while, eventually she pulled away.

"You're a major temptation." She whispered. I smirked.

"That's great to know." I was about to kiss her again when the door opened. Charlie stood there with an upset face.

"Bella downstairs, someone's here to see you."

She took in Charlie's face and raced downstairs. I followed her as she entered the living room. Standing there was the same boy from the office today. He had on black jeans, with black boots, and a dusty leather jacket.

"Hello there, sister."

The room fell silent. I slowly took in the information. All this time, I never knew Bella had a brother. I wasn't mad at her, instead I was very surprised. He did have the same brown eyes, and mixed in his blond hair was the same mahogany brown streaks as Bella. Yet there was something off about him, I still couldn't pinpoint it.

"What do you want?" Bella sneered. The blond gasped then grinned.

"I can't visit my little sister?" He whimpered, with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes, and looked down.

"You left , Christopher. You obviously came back for a reason." He nodded and looked around.

"Well let's just say it was time for me to come home. Though, I hope that's not a problem." He stated.

"Well it is."

Charlie stated as he entered the room. Hearing that statement, Christopher's eyes hardened.

"I thought my old man would be happy to see his own son come back. I guess I'm wrong."

His eyebrows furrowed at Charlie. He took a deep breath and turned back to Bella.

"Don't worry for this time. I think I'll stay awhile. Especially since you have this pesky Seattle situation."

My eyes widened, he knew about the newborns and vampires. This wasn't good. Charlie huffed and marched upstairs. Christopher smirked and picked up a bag next to his foot.

"See you later, sis." He headed towards the door. Bella sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, I looked back to see he had already disappeared along with his car

_He couldn't be that fast he's hu-_

Then it hit me, how he knew about the vampires and newborns, my instincts around him, the speed, I finally realized. Bella's brother was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! I've had this in mind for a while, so it means a lot that you at least read. Anyway on to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2. Trip to the Past

Bella P.O.V

"So your telling me you have a long lost brother, who returned as a vampire from a long 5 years?" Rosalie questioned, I nodded.

"No offense, but he sounds hot." Alice commented, I rolled my eyes. Me, Rosalie, and Alice were outside by Rose's car at school. We came early, so it gave us time to talk.

"How are you so su-"

Rose was cut off by the engine of a car. It was a black Bugatti, with a silver streaks running across it. Stepping out of it was none other than Christopher, number one douche. He had on a tight ocean blue shirt, with black baggy jeans, matching blue vans with a black beanie and some silver bracelets. He waved and greeted the surrounding girls and guys. The girls giggled while the guys laughed. He spotted us by the car and walked over.

"Morning ladies." He kissed Alice's and Rose's hand, causing them to giggle. He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"Do you need something?" I muttered. He sighed then turned towards Rose and Alice.

"I'm guessing you're the other vampires here in Forks."

Alice and Rose nodded then smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I assure I won't cause any problems."

He smiled then walked towards the school building. Rose giggled and turned back to me.

"Maybe he won't be so bad."

I shook my head and started walking to class. Rose and Alice chuckled and followed me like any other day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the lunch bell rang, and me, Jessica, and Angela all started walking to the cafeteria.

"Did you guys here about the new guy?" Jessica whispered. Angela rolled her eyes and nodded. We all grabbed a tray, paid then sat down.

"Oh look there he is." Jessica pointed towards Christopher. He sat on the other side of the room with a journal in hand. He grinned and waved in our direction. Jessica waved back and giggled. Angela nodded while I looked away.

"Please don't bring it up…..that's my brother." I said. Jessica dropped her fork, while Angel stared at me wide eyed.

"I never knew you had a brother." Jessica muttered.

"No one knew she had a brother." Angela teased. Jessica grinned then looked back at me.

"Is he single?" I nodded, she grinned.

"Perfect! We'll be the perfect couple, with his long curly blond hair, melting brown eyes, and my amazing looks. We'll have the best baby ever!" Jessica squealed. I looked at Christopher to see him grinning, and laughing. He shook his head and continued writing in his journal. I couldn't help but smile too.

"What are you grinning about?" Jessica questioned suspiciously. I shook my head and went back to eating. Even from here I could see Christopher smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, your Mr. Swan, right?" asked. Christopher nodded. Mr. Banner turned towards me.

"Never knew you had a brother Mrs. Swan." I smiled then he turned back towards Christopher.

"You can sit back there with Ms. Cullen, Alice." Christopher nodded and sat next to Alice. I turned towards Edward next to me.

"So how are you taking this?" Edward whispered. I shrugged and looked up at him.

"I'm taking it fine, I guess. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone." Edward nodded then kissed me forehead. At that moment I can feel Christopher's stare burning into my back. I turned back to see him murmuring to Alice. She nodded then smiled.

"Christopher is gonna meet us back at home, after school. Are you ok with that?" I nodded. Edward smiled then looked down at our biology book. Sighing, I continued my work. I had no choice but to wait till tonight to see why Christopher had returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher P.O.V

It was officially night, I had on my black button up shirt , with khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Welcome to our home, Christopher."

I nodded respectively at Carlisle. I kissed Esme's hand and nodded towards Emmett and Jasper. I then took a seat on one of the leather couches.

"Now I understand you want a lot of explanations. So I'll start when I was first turned…."

_Flashback_

_My body, my body was on fire. I couldn't focus on anything, all I know is that it hurts. I felt my heart trying to fight it, but it was failing. I couldn't move, yet I could feel. I could feel everything. My head! My head hurt like hell, it felt like every vein in there was popping and healing over and over again. Suddenly a heat wave went over my body, then everything stopped, including my heart. There was coldness beneath me, my eyes shot open. The first thing I could see was the moon, a full moon. It could see it extremely well._

"_So your awake." Spoke a deep voice. I flew around to see a man, he had long dusty brown hair, with tan skin, and golden eyes._

"_Hello there, young one." He spoke again. Who is he? I looked around to see where we were. I recognized the place, we were on the Forks Cliff. The cliff where you could see the whole town._

"_Who are you? Why am I he-" My throat erupted in flames, I fell to my knees, coughing. He grimaced then bent down to my height._

"_Don't worry young one. I'm going to go get you something to feed on." Feed? What did he mean by feed? What am i? All these questions flew around in my head, causing more questions. He disappeared in the forest, after a few minutes he returned with nearly dead deer._

"_Drink." He commanded, then he threw it to the ground. Before it even hit the ground, I was on it, draining its blood. After it was empty of blood, I stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth._

"_Please explain what's happened?"_

_The man then explained the whole situation. How before I was hanging out with my friends, then suddenly a huge beast came out and attacked us. A.K.A a werewolf. He found me in time and turned me into a vampire. Then he went on to explain how we can either drink from humans or animals. He went to explain other things as well like the Volturi and how vampires can have powers._

"_Wow, thanks old man."_

_The man's eyebrow twitched_

"_Children these days…..My name is Ian Blackstone. I wish to make you my apprentice, and train you for I work for a certain, group. I will not force you to follow me, you may do as you wish. But if you come with me, we will travel the world. I'll teach you the wonders of the vampire. What is your decision, young one?"_

_I thought it over. If I chose him I'd leave my family forever and I'd travel the world. I'd be a good vampire but I'd have to leave my family. But if I stay with my family, they'd be at the risk of dying due to me. No, I won't leave my family._

"_No I want to stay with my family." I answered. He looked me in the eyes._

"_I'll be here for this month. If you ever change your mind meet me here at midnight."_

_I nodded._

"_I understand Ian, oh and I'm Christopher."_

_He smiled then disappeared. I took a deep breath then left for home._

_Flashback End_

I let all the information sink in. Edward looked deep in thought, while Carlisle quietly spoke to Jasper. Though, I don't think it matters if you're a vampire.

"Then why did you leave if you chose to say?" Bella asked. I looked back at her.

"For the obvious reason, I didn't want to stay. So I went to Ian." I lied. I still remembered that night.

_Flashback_

_It had been about 3 weeks since I said no to Ian. Since then I've been going through hell. My throat has been one fire, I could eat a whole village. At the moment it was night time and I was resting in my room. It took me about a day to realize I can't sleep, at all. My brooding was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." I answered. Bella then entered my room. _

"_Christopher, the electricity went out and Dad asked you to check it out…"_

_I couldn't even focus on what she was saying, all I could remember was the scent of her blood. I felt my venom soak my teeth, begging to rip into her veins and drain it dry. I gulped and looked at her._

"_Say that again?" I asked. She smiled then pointed towards the door._

"_Dad says to fix the electricity." _

_When she turned her back to me, I was officially done. One bite, just one bite. I sped behind her and opened my mouth to bite her when Dad came in._

"_Come on Christopher! We've been calling for ages." Charlie stated. I shook my head and looked at Charlie. Then it all came rushing back, I was this close to killing my sister. I grabbed the nearest bag and started packing my clothes._

"_Brother, what are you doing?" Bella whispered. If I was human, I'd be crying so bad. I used some more speed to pack more stuff. Charlie glared at me._

"_What are you doing, mister." He grabbed my wrist, when I slightly pushed him off and continued packing. After everything was finished, I brought it downstairs._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Charlie yelled._

"_I can't do this! I need to leave." I said. I heard Mom come downstairs._

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" She said. I stopped unable to look them in the eyes._

"_I can't stay here, ok? I need time. I'm an adult, just leave me alone!" I started putting the stuff in my car._

_Charlie tried to grab my arm._

"_Let's talk about this-_

"_I HATE IT HERE!" I yelled. Charlie froze and let go of me. I slid into my car, and pulled out of the driveway._

"_I'm sorry." I muttered then I drove to the same cliff. When I arrived I saw Ian sitting there on the edge._

_Flashback End_

I awakened from my flashback to see all the Cullens waiting for me to continue.

"Oh right." I chuckled.

"So then I went back to Ian…"

_Flashback_

"_You came back." He said, turning back to me._

"_I don't want to hurt my family." I muttered. He nodded then smiled._

"_You chose the right thing. Now first thing first, I need to straighten up that 21__st__ attitude of yours. It'll be useless."_

_I rose one eyebrow at Ian._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned. He chuckled then put his hand on my shoulder._

"_If you could choose to go one period of time, what would it be?"_

_I thought for a minute, then chose._

"_The 1800s."_

_He smirked._

"_Good choice."_

_Then the grabbed my arm, and teleported._

_Flashback Ended_

"Wait so your so called sensei, had the power to travel through time?" Emmett asked. I smirked and laid back.

"Exactly, how do you think I got so mature. 18 year olds these years are so immature." I turned back to Bella, smirking.

"But that is not the only time period I traveled. He very much enjoyed the 1400s and the 80s for some reason.."

I sighed then stood up.

"Well that's all I can say for now. I'm really hungry so, I'm gonna head out."

As I headed to the door, Bella piped up.

"You never told us why you came back." I smirked and looked back.

"Well let's just say one to protect you and to I have some business to take care of."

With a wink, I slipped through the door and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading, make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to say if you enjoy this story and stuff remember to comment! This helps me a lot and gives me ideas. That's all, on with the story!**

Christopher P.O.V

What the hell. Those three words would probably perfectly describe my feelings at this moment. Here I was sitting in a classroom, learning about the Civil War. When I was alive during the civil war! For Pete's sake, let me out of here! My brooding was interrupted by my history teacher Mr. Collins, glaring down at me.

"Mr. Swan, care to explain one year where the civil war was active?" He sneered. I rolled my eyes and looked up.

"1852, August." He nodded briefly and scrambled back to the board.

"Perfect, 1852." Then he began to drone on about trade and slavery. Sitting back in my chair, an old memory crept into my mind.

_Flashback_

_The first thing I saw was the bright sun, shining down onto my face. Groaning, I sat up to Ian, grinning at my arrival._

"_That could of gone smoother." He teased. I glared and looked around._

"_Where are we?" I muttered, wiping dirt and hay on my clothes. Ian rolled his eyes._

"_Obviously 1800s, well more like 1852." My eyes widened, as I stepped closer to Ian._

"_Your serious…" Ian nodded and smirked._

"_That's my power, Christopher. Now I'll explain everything later. First we need to do a few things…." Ian spoke as he nodded towards a big black and brown mansion behind me._

"_Let's head inside." Ian walked up to the door and unlocked it. He swung the door open, leading his hand in._

"_Come on, Chris-boy." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the house. It had a black marble floor, with a several big brown couches, with book shelves and brown rugs and carpets._

"_Welcome to the Blackstone Mansion."_

_Ian grinned then flew up the stairs. With one last admiring look, I flinted up the stairs and into the same room as Ian. He walked towards the closest and pulled out an fashioned tux, which included a white button shirt, blue sleeveless underjacket, a black tie, with normal black trousers, and a tail style coat._

"_Isn't this a little old fashioned?" I questioned. He smirked and threw a pair of gloves._

"_Go change, please." I grinned and slid into the bathroom. After 5 minutes of rumbling and tumbling, I came out. Ian sized me then pointed towards my hair._

"_Wet up your hair then slink it back." I looked up._

"_Like Elvis but professional?" He nodded then pushed me back in. I went to the sink, slid off my gloves off, then slightly damped my hands. I grabbed a ran my hand through my hair a couple of times, then combed it backed. After lots of fiddling, I stepped out. Ian nodded then reached for a ring on the counter._

"_Wear this, it won't make you glitter in the sun."_

_I grinned and slipped it on. It had a silver ringing, and a black and red jewel lying in the middle. Ian nodded then headed downstairs._

"_Now I brought you here to fix up your attitude. I need a mature vampire, I think the beauty of old times will cure that up." Ian stated, I nodded and followed him downstairs. Soon we arrived outside, with two horses waiting in the front. One had dusty black hair, and one hair grayish-whitish hair. _

_Kind of silver like. Ian grabbed the saddle of the black on and leaped on. He looked back at me. Remembering my times at the fair riding the horse or cow, I grabbed the saddle and flew on. Ian smirked._

"_Now how do you feel about heading into town?" I looked curiously at him._

"_Well someone's got to tell them the Blackstone's are back." Smirking, I replied._

"_After you, my good man." Ian smirked, and bowed his head. Before we both began the ride_

_Flashback End_

Again I was interrupted by the yelling of Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Swan for the last time, what do you know of this year?"

I shook my head, still drowsy from the sudden flashback.

"Uhh, the beer was pretty shitty."

The class chuckled at my response. Mr. Collins gave me a glare before turning to his neck victim. Taking a deep breath, I stared at my fingers, precisely the ring still attached to it. I couldn't help but feel remorse, remembering that 1852 happen to be the same year I met "her".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella P.O.V

"Edward, are you sure this is safe?" I asked worriedly. Edward sighed and kissed my hands.

"My love it'll be fine. I promise. We've been tracking the past movements for the past week and we finally realized a pattern. If it gets to dangerous, which I doubt, we'll return."

I looked down.

"Still, I can't loose you."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"You won't, I promise."

He pulled his hand to my face, and cupped my cheek.

"You won't be alone, Rose and Alice will be with you too."

I smiled and held his hand to my cheek.

"And Christopher?"

He froze, then looked me in the eyes.

"I really don't know. But I promise he won't hurt you on my life."

I smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

I hugged him one last time, before I gathered my bags and head to the door.

"I've got to run, Charlie wants me to help him with the kitchen and I don't want to be late."

He nodded

"Love you." He stated, I turned back to him.

"Love you too." With a blow of a kiss, I walked through the door and to my car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward P.O.V

As soon as she pulled out, I pulled out a map and whistled. Signaling the others to come. With seconds Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett appeared.

"Let's review the plan tonight. We wait till they attack there next victim, then finally. We kill them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella P.O.V

Soon I arrived at my house, I pulled into my driveway and stepped out. Walking in, I was greeted an empty house. I slid into the living room and sat on the couch. I had actually lied to Edward, I just need some time alone, actually A LOT of time alone. This whole thing with Christopher was leaving me exhausted. Then came the obvious problem, the newborns. I couldn't ignore the facts. When Christopher arrived, the killings started. So would that mean Christopher is killing them? He never did tell us his diet. With thinking, I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering do you know where Christopher lives? I need to do something." There was silence, then she spoke.

"Of course I know where the cutie lives, 4253 Mystic Hills, Door 41." I chuckled.

"Thanks, by the way. How is Jasper taking this?" Alice laughed.

"That's my problem, not yours. Now off to your brother." Rolling my eyes, I hung up and headed to my car. As I entered the address and pulled out, my mind began running.

What if he is killing everyone, would he kill me, what should I tell Edward, will I be able to stop it…..or survive?

Before I knew it, I was pulled into his building. His fancy car waiting in the front. I stepped out of my car and walked into the building. It consisted of glass wooden doors, fancy leather chairs, and marble desk. I realized there was no receptionist.

Did he kill her already?

I gulped and walked up the stairs, I turned down the hallway and came face to face with his door. In the back of my mind, I could already see me retreating, or dead. Please don't let my brother be a killer! I took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Rumbling and tumbling was heard.

"Coming!"

Aren't vampires supposed to have super speed?

Then the door flew open, standing there was Christopher. He smirked once he recognized me.

"Hello Dear Sister, to what I owe the pleasure?"

I shivered then walked past him.

"I need to talk to you, now." He chuckled then sped next to me.

"Your feisty, bet Edward likes that. Doesn't he?" I whipped around and looked him in the eye.

"Stop being such a prick!"

He glared at me for a minute before walking away.

"Well I'm sorry, whenever my flesh sister wants to see me, she just happens to need something. Never came just to say hi, or I've missed you for the last 5 years. But hey that doesn't matter." He spoke sarcastically. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

"Well since you're here, do you wa-"

"Have you been killing people?" I interrupted. Christopher looked up and flashed by my side.

"Excuse me?" I felt fear creep into my body.

"Have you been killing pe-"

"Of course I haven't, Bella." He looked me in the eyes.

"You think I'm a monster? I'm your brother for Hells sake, Bells." He looked down.

"I don't know if you're a monster, Christopher. I just want an answer." I whispered, he sighed.

"I promise I'm not killing people. I promise." He still didn't provide any evidence, leaving me unsatisfied.

"And…"

"And what, I promise Bella." Sighing annoyed, I turned around and left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

Once Bella left, Christopher glared at the door. He twiddled the beer in his fingers, before he felt the anger run through his body. With thinking, Christopher slammed the beer bottle down breaking it. He looked at the very spot Bella stood on, unknowingly his eyes glowed fiercily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward P.O.V (Night Time)

Currently, I was sitting on the roof of an abandoned building in Seattle. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper sat on separate roofs a few feet away. It was pretty much midnight, not a soul insight. This was the usual time, the murderer attacked, and we were ready. As we lay crouched, a black shadow ran across the side of my building. Signaling the others, we jumped off the roofs and followed the shadow. This shadow was obviously a vampire due to its speed, he was heading towards a bar in the corner.

In front of that bar was an older woman, currently shuffling with her keys to enter. Suddenly the woman was picked up and disappeared. She reappeared across the street and heading towards the corner. Following her, we sped up after them. Hopefully we could catch the attacker and the culprit. Soon the vampire stopped in an alley. He dumped the woman against the wall, behind the dumpster. I was about to run up and attack when Carlisle pulled me back.

At that moment, a ring of fire blew up around the attacker. I nodded towards Carlisle and looked back at the attacker. We couldn't see what he looked like, the shadows covered him. He disappeared from our sights as he walked behind the dumpster towards the woman. We heard a tiny scream before a body dropped, then the attacked appeared from behind the dumpster.

He jumped over the ring and disappeared into the night, too quick for me to follow. But I knew one thing, and this was an absolute. I had saw the attackers face, I knew with all my mind, the attacker was Christopher.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story! I understand it's really slow now, but I guarantee after this last chapter things will speed up :P**

Bella P.O.V

"I knew it!"

Christopher, it was Christopher killing innocent people, and the jerk had looked me in the eyes and LIED.

Edward rubbed my arms, before speaking up.

"We're gonna confront him tonight, I think you should be there."

I nodded weakly, then looked down.

"I still can't believe he lied to my face, you know?" Edward looked towards Christopher. He was laughing with a group of guys.

"Can't he hear us?" Edward nodded.

"Probably, but it doesn't matter. He would of said something by now if it was bothering him. Proving our theory." I took a deep breath then grabbed my bag.

"I'll meet you after school." Edward nodded then softly kissed me.

"You shouldn't be so stressed, you're young." I smirked then turned away.

"Maybe you should help with that."

He grinned, as I walked away and into class. Little did they know, Christopher had indeed listened to the whole conversation and was quite bothered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Christopher P.O.V

Confront, confront me about what?! For Pete fucking Sakes, haven't I told everything! It seems like nothing is ever good enough for Bella. I slammed my locker as I walked to class. Not on bit of gratitude, for your close to dead brother, WHAT THE HELL! My intense cursing was interrupted by some slang, or I'm sorry Jessica.

"Hiiiii Chris." I awkwardly rubbed my ears.

"Did I do something wrong?" I muttered, this chick didn't know what "no" meant.

"Umm no, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out of school. SILLY!" She screeched. My god, I think I'll be the first deaf vampire, and if not, dead.

"I can't sorry, I have things to do." I grabbed my bag and walked away.

"Like what the hell Chris! Is it bella!" She yelled down the hallway. Anger rang through me, for some reason even when I'm pissed, I can't help but be protective of her. Balling my fist, I slid out of the building. I need to find out what the hell I did.

I jumped into my car and drove out. I put a Hollywood Undead CD in and probably battered the driving wheel to "We Are" (A/N: really good song if you haven't heard it). As soon as I arrived at my apartment, I flashing into my room and grabbed my jacket. Midway out the door, I heard the TV play.

"Forks News: The first survivor of the crazy Seattle murders. She currently resides in the hospital. The police are waiting for questioning. This is simple a miracle. Hopefully Miranda Goodly, will help put an end to these evil acts."

I froze, I turned back to the TV to see Forks Hospital. Guess I'll have to deal with that, at least I have something to take my mind off of Bella. Smirking, I flashed out the door and closed it. Once I reached outside, I saw two figures.

"Hi Chris." I recognized the voice, Alice. The second figure came out, Rosalie.

"We need you to come with us." I rolled my eyes and lifted my hands.

"Alright, I'll take my cuffs." They both raised an eyebrow.

"Ok never mind, I thought maybe you had that "tie up" fetish but whatever, let's go." Both looked away, grabbed my arms and run to the Cullen Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Wooo, we're there!"

Rosalie and Alice let go of me, much to my disappointment.

"Your boyfriend must be so happy. I mean imagine what those hands can do!" Alice face palmed and Rosalie quickly sped towards the door. Then we were finally in the house, much to "my" surprise, everyone was here!

"Is it me, or this scene totally reminds me of the Vampire Diaries, in a way. I mean-"

"Stop playing around!" Emmett yelled, I stuck my tongue out and looked away. He growled and ran towards me, throwing out a punch. I flew my leg up, kicking him into the wall.

"Oops." I looked back to the others.

"Sorry." I smirked as Jasper ran to me, I dodged his sweep kick, grabbed his leg and swung his around the room. When they both got up and ran to me, I grabbed their necks and held them up.

"Now boys, play time is over." I squeezed their necks harder, till some cracks appeared.

"STOP!" I turned to see the newly entered Carlisle, entering the room.

"Edward I told you to wait for me and I come back to see this?" Edward shrugged.

"I tried entering his mind, wouldn't work." I grinned, entering the conversation.

"Well that just won't work with my plans, would it Eddie-boy?" He growled, but Carlisle put a hand against his chest. I turned towards Bella.

"Is this how he always is? That must suck in bed." She blushed and looked down. Carlisle looked up at me.

"That's not what we're here for today. We know your secret." I rolled my eyes.

"And what is that, I must know!" Carlisle's face hardened, he took a deep breath.

"You're the one killing the people in Seattle."

"Are you serious?" I growled. They all looked at me.

"You guys have no idea, do you?" I said stepping towards Bella, Edward stepped in front of her. I backed away.

"I'm not the one killing them!" Emmett hissed.

"We saw you there, you monster!" I whipped my head.

"Did look a little closer, Winey the Pooh? Yeah, I was there. But I didn't kill her!" He had to be held back.

"You're lying." Edward sneered. I balled my fist.

"She's alive though! Look on the news!" His eyes grew, as he flashed upstairs and back down.

"He's right."

"Then what do you drink?" Bella yelled, the room grew silent.

"What do you drink?" She repeated.

"Answer her, you monster!" Everything blew up, right there.

"VAMPIRES, I DRINK FROM VAMPIRES! I DRAIN EVERY OUNCE OF VENOM FROM THEIR COLD BODIES!" Silence, dead silence.

"And if you call me a monster, one more time, I will kill you." I growled. Carlisle sped towards me.

"Shouldn't it kill you?" I smirked.

"Not when your starving, and not after years of practice." I continued.

"One that night, there was a certain vampire killing the people in Seattle. So I decided I wanted it to stop, I tracked him down. At the time I was hungry. So when he got the woman in the alley, I got behind him and drained him. Once the body is drained, it disintegrates into nothing. Happy now, am I still a monster?"

I appeared in front of the door, and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

Christopher appeared in front of Forks Hospital. Scowling he jumped up the wall and started climbing. Halfway in he reached his destination. He slid through the window, landing in a room. Laying in the room was a woman, in a hospital bed. She laid down, staring at the machines. Christopher appeared by her side. He sighed as she whipped her head, her eyes widening.

"You're the guy f-from…." Christopher put his finger to his lips. He bent down and looked her in the eyes. His pupils started widening and shrinking.

"You will not remember anything from that night, not your attacker, nor your savior. You won't remember anything that happened tonight either. Understand?" She nodded weakly, as Christopher rose. He brushed her blond hair from her pale face.

"You remind me of her, so much. I wouldn't be surprised if you were possible family." He sighed as she looked away.

"It seems like you "were" the only one that didn't think of me as a monster. I thank you." Christopher bent over and his her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, Love."

Christopher bitterly smiled as he slipped out of the room, clutching the empty space of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions or anything please comment them, ENJOY!**

Edward P.O.V

The woman, the woman saw everything. She could tell others, revealing to the world: vampires. What can we do?

"Edward, Edward?!" I was awoken by Bella. Fear in her eyes. I was sitting in Bella's house, I didn't feel the need to go to school.

"Are you ok?" I sighed and shook my head.

"The woman, she saw everything. You knows about us, what can we do besides….kill her." Bella grew pale and turned away.

"Please don't kill her, it's not her fault." I pulled her into a hug.

"We can't and we won't." She looked up.

"Promise?" I looked away. Thankfully Jasper came up.

"Edward, we need to talk." I nodded and pulled away from Bella. We walked away from the living room to the hallway.

Jasper took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up.

"We need to find Christopher." He said.

"Why, how can he help us?" Jasper groaned, and looked down.

"From what he's told us, he's been trained….maybe he can help us in some way." I walked up closer to Jasper.

"Weren't you trained too? I don't see why we need some monster's help."

Then there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Christopher. His eyes black with thirst, he looked pale, hungry. He scowled, as he looked at me.

"You need my help because I'm the only one that can fix the problem."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Jasper. He nervously breathed out and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward, no matter our feelings we need his help."

Growling, I nodded towards the door, out to the forest. Jasper sped out into the forest. I turned to Christopher.

"Why were you in Bella's house?"

He sneered, and glared.

"This is not the time to piss my off Edward, trust me."

Muttering, the flashed through the door and into the forest. Balling my fist, I followed him back to the Cullen Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher arrived first, kicked the door open, waiting for us.

'Wait how did he get here first, if Jasper left first…'

Jasper kept his head down, and walked into the house. The family assembled into the living room. I whispered to Alice to go get Bella, and bring her here. She nodded then disappeared. We all turned back to Christopher, he raised an eyebrow.

"So, who's gonna speak up?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Well the woman who saw what happened last time, survived. We need to deal with that, we need your help."

Christopher grimaced.

"Thing is, I already dealt with it." A growl erupted.

"You killed her didn't you!" Emmett lunged at Christopher. Christopher flashed and grabbed Emmett by his throat, eyes turning a dark black. At the same time, Bella came through the door.

"Listen to me, I haven't fed in weeks. I'm not in the mood. I could drain every ounce of blood out of you, right now if I wanted to. If you try to attack me one more time, I won't hesitate to drain you of life."

He dropped Emmett, who was holding his neck in pain. He looked up.

"I didn't kill her, I simply used my gift to help the situation."

Alice whispered to Bella informing the situation. Bella's eyes widened as she turned towards me.

"Why haven't you fed?" Carlisle questioned. Christopher turned towards him.

"I felt as if I fed again, I'd be categorized as more of a demon then a monster. But it looks like that name is never gonna change." He hissed. Esme looked away, Rose and Alice looked down. Jasper shook his head and Emmett huffed and walked away. Christopher took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go feed tonight, no matter what you say."

Glaring at us, he walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher P.O.V

As I limped out of the house, I ran down to Seattle. I jumped to the roof and waited. My teeth, barren and sharp. I didn't even have enough venom to soak them. My body, my insides for venom. I only remember one time, I was this hungry.

_Flashback_

_The lion crept on the branches, looking down on a family of rabbits. Little did it know, I was sitting above its head, watching its every move. It's been weeks since I've last fed, and I hurt all over. I couldn't drink from humans, and animal wasn't any better, yet I had no choice._

_The lion laid back, ready to jump down and kill the poor family. Right as it jumped, I flew down. Broke its neck and kicked it down. The rabbits yelped and hopped away, at least they still had their family. Soon enough Ian jumped down._

"_You know, you're gonna have to eat soon enough." Ian picked up the lion, and began drinking from it. I looked away, even as a vampire I felt sick watching this._

"_I will, eventually. I hope." As blood dripped of Ian's chin, I ran away holding my stomach, hungry as ever,_

_Flashback End_

I was interrupted by the scent of venom down the street. I jumped roof to roof and land behind the vampire. He was eyeing his next victim, usually I taunted them but I really didn't have it in me today. I crept onto 'my' prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward P.O.V

We hid on top of the buildings, watching Christopher. All of us wanted to see if he really fed from vampires. For a moment, we thought Christopher wasn't going to attack, till he jumped roof to roof following a newborn. He licked his lips and jumped the vampire. The vampire was so busy, salivating over his meal he didn't even notice Christopher. As Christopher crept behind him, he grabbed the newborns neck and slammed his teeth into it.

The newborn stopped flailing, his skin started sinking in, decaying. When Christopher ripped himself off of the newborn, it fell to the ground and decayed into dust. Christopher looked up, he had black venom trailing down his mouth, teeth gleaming, truly scary. Christopher continued down the alley, looking for his next meal. We all ran the over way back to our cars, away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher P.O.V (4 hours later)

As the final body dropped, and decayed into dust. I wiped most of the venom off my clothes, and took out a match.

"To a good meal, and hopefully the end some terrible sins."

I turned the match on, and flicked it onto the pile of dead bodies. I grabbed my thrown leather jacket, and left the building to burn away, the bodies, the venom, the evil. All in all good work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, sorry if it's kind of short, the next chapter odd to brighten things up :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people. I honestly like this chapter a lot, so enjoy!**

Bella P.O.V

"You're gonna what?!" I asked. Sitting in Edward's car, was me freaking out.

"We're gonna follow another newborn back to the camp, we're just spying that's it." Edward said reassuringly. The camp filled with crazy, strong, human drinking newborns that could over run them.

"And if you get hurt?" Edward rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I won't Bells I promise." Smiling, he opened my car door. I raised an eyebrow as he headed towards the opposite direction of school.

"Edward?" I froze as I realized who we came to. Standing there was Christopher. He didn't notice us, he was staring at a photo. Soon he looked up.

"How may I help you?" Edward grimaced before looking back at me.

"I need you to watch her, when me and the others go searching." Chris's eyebrows rose.

"Seriously, shouldn't I be going?" Edward shook his head.

"Not needed, can you watch her?" He turned to me.

"Does she even want to be in my presence?" I looked away.

"Do I have to Edward?" He nodded and grimaced.

"Fine." Christopher grinned then nodded.

"I'll be at her house, around 8."

Edward nodded then whiffed me away, frowning.

"You don't know how hard that was." Nodding we both walked away, for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure about this?" Edward murmured. I smirked.

"Now you're having second thoughts?" He shrugged and sheepishly scratched his neck. We were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Scowling, Edward got up and pulled the door open. Standing there was Christopher, grinning like an idiot. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"I better get going." He quickly kissed me before turning back to Christopher.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." He rolled his eyes as he watched Edward walk through the door and into his car.

"Like to see you try!" He yelled out before turning to me.

"So I brought the first four and a half seasons of The Vampire Diaries, first three seasons of The Walking Dead, about 30 Hershey bars, 10 bags of marsh mellows, and 3 boxes of tissues, though I beginning to think that's not enough to get through The Vampire Diaries." I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the living room.

"Put the trash in the living room." He dramatically gasped and flashed in and out. Then he flashed to the fridge. Within a second he pulled one of Charlie's out bourbon bottles.

"Is this garbage too?" I ran to the bottle and snatched the bottle. He grinned.

"Let me guess, you never got drunk before, have you?" I ignored him and put the bourbon back. He started laughing.

"Wow that sucks, if you never got drunk before I'm guessing you and Edward never-" I slammed my hand over his mouth. I moved my hand away before pointing to his teeth.

"You should know never to touch a vampire's teeth." He playfully snapped his teeth before jumping onto the couch, on the other side of the room.

"Come on the Elena-Stefan-Damon love triangle are waiting for us." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't suppress the giggles. I grabbed a chocolate bar before laying down. He smirked before starting the DVD.

I have to say, Christopher is the most craziest moment ever. Whenever it hit a romantic moment, he'd throw popcorn before fast forwarding it.

"Honestly, I prefer Katherine." I rose an eyebrow.

"You want Elena and Katherine to be together?" He shrugged and grinned.

"That'd be pretty hot." I rolled my eyes and threw popcorn at him before returning to the show. Halfway through, Christopher broke in a laughing fit.

"Your human-vampire relationship will never happen!" He chuckled before throwing popcorn at the screen. I tried to act like it didn't bother me. But he continued.

"You have to become a vampire, you idiot. Unless your relationship will never work, and he'll find some other vampire chick with get with. Hint, hint, DAMON!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran upstairs. I climbed out the attic before sitting on the roof. It had always been my hideout, since I was a little kid. Eventually there was shuffling then the door creaked open. Christopher climbed through and sat next to me.

"Now where do I start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be good. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, I particularly like this chapter because it shows more of Christopher rather than the vampire drinking from other vampires. Also the beginning here is a flashback of Christopher and Ian about 7 years after they both arrived in 1852 (there in Arizona, If you want to know)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christopher P.O.V**

_As I pulled into the Blackstone mansion for the first time in seven years, Ian stood there smiling._

"_Welcome back, Christopher." I grinned and took out my bags._

"_How was the confederacy, are you a manly man?" I laughed and turned to him._

"_I don't think I count as a man. But hey I don't feel 18 anymore, yet I still look like one." Ian smirked._

"_That's the gift." I rolled my eyes._

"_That's the curse!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as we both walked back into the Blackstone mansion, ready to stay for a while, and honestly I wanted to._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella P.O.V

I scowled as Christopher slid next to me on the roof. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Bells, what did I do?" I glared.

"Don't call me Bells." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you on your period or so-"

"You don't even realize what you said, did you!" I sneered. He looked down for a while, before recognition hit his face.

"Bella, that didn't apply to you and Edward, you know that?" I looked away.

"Bella, you and Edward are different. You guys are obviously meant to be and even if you don't become a vampire you'll always be together and life and death." I grimaced.

"I plan to become a vampire, you know." He nodded but looked up.

"As long as you're sure about it, I have no problem with it."

"Like I need your blessing." He grinned, then the one question that's been stuck in my head came up.

"Christopher honestly, why did you leave?" He looked away, his face cold and stoneful.

"You know why." He murmured.

"I want the real reason!" I said. He looked momentarily shocked.

"Please don't tell me your just some cold jerk who doesn't care, why did you leave?" I whispered. He sighed and stayed quiet. With a deep breath, he started talking.

"Because I was dangerous." Pissed I began getting up. He grabbed my arm.

"I told you-"

"Yeah you were dangerous, why couldn't you deal with it!" He was silent.

"Wow, I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" Silence.

"Wasn't I!"

"I left because if I stayed I would of drained every ounce of blood in your body…." I froze, he glared at me.

"And if I lose my family, the only thing keeping my humanity, then I really would be a monster, wouldn't I?" Silence stood there, slowly I sat back down and looked away. After minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He looked up.

"I didn't know." I whispered. He nodded and grimaced.

"Not a lot of people do." Then he grinned.

"But since you're my sister, I forgive you." I playfully punched him in the air. He laughed and looked at me.

"So can I ask you something, honestly?" I nodded, curious about his question.

"When were you going to tell me about the werewolves here?" I froze, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. I remembered how he was attacked and that's why he's a vampire.

"I-I meant to-"

"Bells, I'm not mad." I rose an eyebrow.

"You're not?" He laughed.

"Of course not, I just want to know some part of your life you know." I nodded.

"And I heard you're having boy troubles." I blushed and looked away. He leaned in and whispered.

"Choose the vampire, he's way hotter." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Plus werewolves totally have a rapist vibe." I rolled my eyes.

"Please." He raised his hands, in surrender. Then his phone rang, the photo I.D showed Jessica. He rolled his eyes and declined. I grew curious.

"Why do you always do that?" He turned to me.

"Do what?"

"Flirt with girls, but never get serious. Why?" He looked down, his face empty.

"You're not afraid of commitment, right?" He gulped before gaining a pained face.

"Because my heart has already been claimed, stolen." His face was so pained, it hurt my heart.

"How?" I whispered. He turned to me.

"It started in 1859."

_Flashback (Christopher P.O.V)_

"_Ian why are we out here so early, it's barely noon." Ian rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the house, where we met street._

"_Sorry to interrupt your abnormal sleeping habits, but we have guest." I rolled my eyes._

"_How does having guest affect this?" He grinned and turned to me._

"_Here in the 1800s, when there's a new neighbor of the land, you must welcome them in." I grimaced._

"_You have to?" He nodded_

"_You have to." I internally groaned. _

"_Well good things for this rings, or else I would have been like a 70s disco ball around here." Ian laughed. But he was interrupted by the entrance of a wagon. We both took off our hats._

_Soon the door popped open. An older man and woman exited. The man looked ordinary while the woman had long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. We both bowed as they walked by to their house. Then a few maids came out, no slaves of course, and then a man came out. He had curly black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. He scowled at us and walked by without a care in the world. Then she came out. A beautiful woman with long blond hair, smooth tan skin, and melting gold eyes. Even as a vampire, it felt like my heart stopped. She walked up and bowed. Ian nodded, and shook her hand. Then she turned to me._

"_My name is Juliet Diamond, you must the Sir Blackstone." I took her hand and softly kissed it._

"_Please call me, Christopher." With a beautiful smile, she walked after her family. Though I couldn't take my eyes off of her._

"_Now you're glad you came out." I nodded, unable to make words. Ian laughed and led back to the house._

"_Don't worry you'll have plenty of time, to interact with her." _

_But ever since that they my heart had been captured._

_Flashback End_

Bella P.O.V

My heart was beating so hard, it might pop out of my chest and explode right now. He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"That's who still has my heart till this day."

"What happene-"

"It's late, you should probably head to bed." Christopher stood with his back to me.

"Chris-"

"Bella, please." Sighing, I nodded and went back into the house. As I laid in my bed, I couldn't help but feel like my brother has been through so much, and he's still holding back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. We're getting into this story pretty well, I just wanted to say Thank you PlasticEyes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback(Christopher P.O.V)_

'_Click, Click, Lock'_

_That was the sound of me cleaning and reassembling my guns for about the seventh time this hour, and it wasn't doing its job of keeping my busy. Ian had to go into town to do some business, so I had to stay here to watch the place. I sat at a wooden table, outside. I could see the grass fields, and horses from here. One of the things I hated about the 1800s were the slaves. Though me and Ian had come up with an idea, we would buy the most slaves we can and when we bought them we gave them a home, food, water, let them find their wives and husbands, and let them basically live their lives. It wasn't fair how they were treated, and I wouldn't let that continue. We built their houses, where others wouldn't see them. They were still on our land, just not noticeable. As I reached for a gun, I heard a giggle._

"_How long have you been doing that, sir?" I looked up to see Juliet, her hair was out, flowing down her shoulders. She wore a tan and white corset. I smiled at her arrival._

"_Well that depends, how long have you been watching me?" She grinned._

"_Not long." I shrugged and laid back._

"_Then not long." She laughed, her laughed sounded like Angel's cheering. I loved it. I wiped off the seat next to me, gesturing her to sit._

"_So what were you doing out here all alone?" She shrugged and glanced around._

"_I love the land around here, and I barely have time to tour it due to Anthony." I raised an eyebrow._

"_Who is Anthony?" She grew a small frown._

"_The man I'm engaged to." My shoulders slumped in disappointment, I should of known she would be taken. I could feel the scowl forming on my face._

"_Engaged by law, not by choice." She said looking at me. I rose, my sad feelings immediately dissipated. I turned to her._

"_He's a very rich man, and he demanded my hand in marriage, of course my family couldn't say no. It wasn't like we had a choice. For the last six months we've traveled with him. He plans for us to be married here…..and have our children." Suddenly the gun in my hand cracked, a tiny piece flew off. I awkwardly laughed and put it down. She giggled._

"_But I do not love him, nor want my children with him." I nodded and looked down._

"_You should be able to choose who you want to marry, no beautiful woman like you should be forced like that." She smiled and nodded._

"_Thank you." I grinned and looked up at her. We were interrupted by a woman running over._

"_Your mother is calling you." She pouted and turned to me._

"_Till next time Christopher." We fixed her dress and walked away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella P.O.V

"Christopher, you ready?" I yelled up the stairs. I had some thumps before he slid down the stairs.

"Ready." He said, fixing his hair in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and headed outside. As I walked to my car, he flashed in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to my car, which we're using to head down to La Push." He rolled his eyes, and gestured to his car.

"Yeah right you are. Get in my car, Bella." I opened my mouth to argue but before I knew it, I was sitting in the passenger seat and Christopher was pulling away. With a grin on his face.

"Are you serious Christopher!" I groaned. He nodded and sped down the road. Sighing, I sat back in my seat. I turned to Christopher. He wore a red hoodie, khaki jeans, with black sneakers.

"So you ready to talk yet?" I said as he drove. His eyes instantly flashed to me before sighing.

"Why Bella?" He strictly kept his eyes on the road.

"Because I want to learn more about my brother, is that so wrong?" He shrugged and kept silent.

"Fine, we'll skip that part till the end….you said Ian trained you, how?" Christopher smirked and began telling the story.

_Flashback (Christopher P.O.V)_

"_You called Ian?" I said as I entered the room. Ian left me a note in my room to go through a door in the basement, walk through the halls till you find a metal door and meet him there. As I entered the room, the first thing I saw was sharp swords, daggers, stakes, spears, and a lot of other stuff. _

"_Woah…" I said, as I walked up to one of the swords. I hissed as I poked it. I leaned in and looked at it deeply, I could see a dark liquid, it was laced._

"_Looks like you've discovered Vampire Venom." I spun around to Ian._

"_That's vampire venom? How come it burnt me?" I said, staring at it curiously. He held the handle and took it off the handle on the wall._

"_Because it can still hurt you, you still have a body." He turned to me._

"_Rule One, Beware of Venom, it can hurt you." He tossed it to me, I clumsily caught it almost sizzling my hand._

"_Rule One?" I said, glaring at him. He grinned._

"_Yes Rule One, remember I said I was gonna train you. Let's began." Ian pulled out of full stone, taller than I was._

"_I want you to dice up this stone till it's nothing but dust." I smirked and swung the sword, expecting it to crumble away but it remained unharmed. I raised an eyebrow, Ian chuckled._

"_It's marble combined with venom. Really hard to destroy. Destroy this and you're one step closer to almost being able to almost kill a vampire, maybe." My eyes widened. He turned towards the door, as he opened the door he pulled out a bottle of blood and tossed it at me._

"_Just in case you get hungry." With that he stepped out of the room. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the stone and swung my sword._

_Flashback End_

Bella P.O.V

"Wow." I said, nodding. Christopher chuckled.

"Best teacher ever." Before I could ask my next question, we pulled to the side of the road.

"We've reached the boundary line." Christopher said mockingly. I saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry run over. I stepped out and waved. I turned back to Christopher, he was gripping the steering wheel, staring at the boys with hatred.

"Come on." I said to him. He turned to me, took a deep breath and stepped out. Jacob sized him before turning to me.

"Who's he?" Quil and Embry nodded.

"This guys, is my brother….Christopher." Christopher half waved before walking to my side.

"You never told me you had a brother." Jacob said, glancing at Christopher.

"No one did." Christopher said, smirking.

"Guess I'm her dirty little secret, right Bells?" I glared at him.

"Nice to meet you." Quil said sticking out his hand. Christopher remained still.

"Christopher." I said threateningly. He rolled his eyes and shook hands with Quil.

"Jerk." Embry muttered. Christopher stepped forward.

"I have my reasons, mutt." Their eyes widened, then they looked at me.

"You told him!" He shook his head.

"I think a vampire would be able to smell a werewolf, wouldn't you think?" Jacob stared at him.

"And you're Bella's brother? How?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Christopher said, gesturing forward.

"Shall we?" Taking a deep breath, I followed them past the boundary line and into the home of the werewolves.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first summer edition :D But first things first, remember to comment on the story, what you think should happen, your predictions, etc. Remember to comment! But besides that enjoy**

_Flashback_

_Juliet raced through the garden, laughing as she jumped over rocks and roots._

"_Please, Ms. Juliet slow down! You'll rip your corset!" Christopher chuckled as he caught up behind her. She shook her head and reached the oak tree at the end, once again winning the race._

"_I win again, Sir Christopher." Christopher huffed and puffed as he walked over to Juliet._

"_Maybe I let you win." He said, his golden eyes sparkling. Even if they had been doing this for an hour, he never lost interest._

_Juliet walked to a nearby bench before gesturing to Christopher._

"_Ok, I think that's enough…I'll take pity on you." Rolling his eyes, Christopher sat beside her. A gently breeze flew by, Christopher's curls softly swayed as he gazed at Juliet. Juliet closed her eyes and sat back, enjoying the moment. Then she grew a pout._

"_What's wrong, Ms.?" Christopher questioned as he watched her. She shrugged and sat up._

"_It's Anthony….I feel he's being unfaithful." Christopher scowled, and shook his head._

"_Shame, I'm ashamed of what some men have become today." He muttered, as he looked down and fiddled with his sleeve. Juliet put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't get yourself down, it's probably just me." Christopher flashed and looked back her._

"_It's not you, it'll never be you." Christopher took a deep breath._

"_I understand you cannot leave the relationship, due I hope one day you can find a man that you love." Juliet smiled, and nodded. Standing up, she turned back to him._

"_I'll race you again." Grinning, he stood up._

"_Lead the way."_

_Flashback End_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher P.O.V

I kept a stone face, as Bella's 'friends' lead me into La Push. I could see one of them obviously liked Bella, he looked like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but be in a bad mood, it wasn't like I was turned into a vampire because of their reckless, idiotic, uncontrollable, behavior. I balled my first, as more and more of the horrid dog smell flooded into my nose.

Finally we arrived at a red house, about 4 people piled out of the house. One of them stepped in front of them, obviously the Alpha.

"Great, you've brought more vampires onto our land!" The leader growled, glaring at me.

"He's Bella's brother." Jacob said, slightly stepping forward.

"It makes no difference, he's still some damned creature of hell!" He yelled, looking me in the eyes….the same dark eyes as. I froze, the same eyes as the wolf who attacked. Rage through my body.

"Chill Sam." Someone said, specifically the boy next to me.

"Get off my land, demon." He said, I lost it and grabbed his collar pulling him up to my face.

"Now you listen to me, mutt. I suggest you don't try my patience specially what you did to me". I stabbed my hand into his chest, a few centimeters from his heart.

"Now would you like me to get some payback for killing now, or do you want to be a good doggy and shut the hell up…" I said, squeezing my hand in his chest. He nodded quickly, with a few tears slipped out of his eyes. I ripped my hand out before dropping him to the ground. I turned to me.

"Before you harass me about calming down, he's the one." Her eyes widened.

I smirked and stepped over the body and looked back at the boys.

"Sorry for the bad introduction. I'm Christopher." I said, smirking.

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Seth."

"I'm Leah, so how about we all come inside." I winked at Leah before stepping inside and sitting at a table. Quil, Seth, Paul, Embry, Leah, Jacob, and Bella stepped inside. Sam stayed out, holding his wound in shock.

"So can you explain how you're a vampire, while Bella isn't?" Quill said, crossing his arms. I lifted a finger before grabbing an apple from the counter, taking out my vial and pouring it.

"Seriously?" Embry said, with a disgusted face. Bella looked away.

"You're sick.." Seth said, I smirked.

"It's not human blood, so calm down….right Bells?" bit into the apple before spinning back around on the chair, facing the pack.

"Where do I begin?"

I then told the tale of how I was killed, left out the part about Bella or Ian's power, and said I traveled the world, and had some cool powers, all the life of a vampire.

"Well it wasn't Sam's fault anyway." Paul mumbled, I disappeared from my chair and reappeared in front of Paul.

"You seem to forget that you still have your consciousness when you shift, so it's entirely his fault." I paced back around the room to Bella.

"Why is it, all 'your' friend piss me off?" She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So why are you here?" Leah asked. I grinned.

"Now I remember, I need an agreement, so I can go on and off your land to get rid of those pesky newborns." Jacob groaned and glared at Bella.

"Bella, didn't I say we've got that situation covered?" I shook my head.

"Well I guess that means I've been taking care of 'your' situation for the past month or so. Nice job buddy." Paul growled and stepped forward.

"Hey Christopher, can I speak to you out back? I'll call my dad to bring the treaty paper, etc." I nodded, as he quickly called his dad then lead me to a garage, he turned back to me.

"Let's talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Remember to comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to say I've been running out of people to dedicate it to :P So comment if you want to be dedicated to. So enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_Christopher rolled his white button up shirt sleeves as he brushed the horse's mane. It was a warm November day, Christopher refused any of the maids do work, also the fact this was his favorite horse. As he continued to brush the horse, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around, Christopher laughed at the sight before him. It was Juliet wearing a blue button shirt with rolled up trousers. _

"_Are you wearing Anthony's clothes?" Christopher chuckled, as she skipped forward._

"_Maybe." She giggled. Christopher laughed._

"_I stole them." She said, smiling._

"_And why is that?" Christopher teased. He chuckled as he took notice of the big boots she wore with her suit._

"_So I could ride the horses, of course." She said, patting the horse behind me._

"_You know how to ride a horse?" I asked surprised. She turned back to me and rolled her eyes._

"_Don't be so surprised, Christopher." I raised my hands in surrender._

"_My apologizes." She nodded then jumped onto the horse. I ran back into the barn before grinning and coming out._

"_Ian took the last horse, so I'm going to have to ride with you." She grinned and held her hand up._

"_It's your lucky day, Christopher." Leaping onto it, I put my hands around her waist so I can keep hold of the ropes. I couldn't be happier really, I think I saw a smile on her face too._

"_Giddy Up!" The horse began to run through the fields._

"_Get ready, Juliet!" She laughed as I whipped the ropes, to go faster._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher P.O.V

"Talk about what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I hated how he acted like he knew me, like we had some connection.

"Sorry for the others in there, they can be a little.."

"Retarded?" I suggested, smirking.

"Um immature.." I shrugged before he continued.

"Listen I just wanted to say I give you permission to go and off the land." I nodded then started back to the house, he reappeared back in front of me.

"And I don't want it to be awkward between us…since you're going to be here a lot since Bells is here a lot." I almost facepalmed myself on the spot, the kid really thinks he has Bella doesn't he?

"I don't know if she told you, but we're kind of together…we kissed the other day-"

"You mean, you forcefully kissed her the other day." I interrupted, Jacob was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Whatever, she kissed back and liked it." Rolling my eyes, I waited for him to continue.

"So I hope we can get along now and for the future." I stepped forward.

"Listen 'child', I'm going to put this in the simplest way possible. She's-not-into-you. I already know she's gonna choose Edward, did you really think she'd choose you because you're alive and he's not, you're over your head. So I suggest you cut the 'we're together' crap and shut up about the imprint, which really is an excuse to get someone to be with you without a choice, because she loves Edward, only Edward." I spit out. He growled and glared at me. I smirked and walked passed him back into the house.

"Ok Bells, I'm finished. We should head back now..it's getting late."

"It's 1:23." I quickly threw her over the shoulder and ran back to the car. Within five minutes we were both sitting back in the car and I was driving back onto the highway.

"So what was that about?" Bella asked, I could tell she was holding back a laugh. I shrugged and grinned.

"Werewolves and their hormones get on my nerves." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I looked back at her.

"Seriously." She grinned.

"So you spoke with Jacob, what'd he say?" I smirked, and looked away.

"The normal about how you two kissed and you two were basically together." Bella frowned and sighed.

"Bells, I don't know why you bother with him. We both know you don't love him like that." She became quiet.

"Because I don't want to hurt him the-"

"He pulls out the imprint card?" Bella looked at me, shocked.

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, he would. You can see it in his eyes." She sat back in her seat, shocked. Changing the subject, I pulled into a diner on the outskirts of La Push.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked, worried. She shot out of her chair, I held my hand in front of her.

"Calm down, I'm just taking you somewhere to eat." I got out of the chair and opened her door. She raised an eyebrow as we entered the place. It was full yet it was empty. I walked over to the bar and patted the seat next to me. She sat down and nudged me.

"Sorry but did you forget I'm underage?" I called the bartender over, and looked into his eyes.

"Me and my sister here are 21, and if anyone ask tell them that ok?" The bartender pupils widened then shrunk. He nodded and walked away. Bella looked alarmed.

"What did you just do?" I shrugged.

"Persuaded him." Bella was about to get up when I called out.

"It's my power, Bella. Like Edwards." She looked around to see if anyone heard me before she sat down.

"Ok then, but I should warn you I don't know a lot of alcohol." I nodded before calling the bartender.

"We'll have two beers." Bella was about to speak up when I stopped her.

"And two menu's for our food." He nodded and walked away.

"Bells, beer isn't bad." I teased.

"I know, I know, but still." Rolling my eyes I turned to her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Bella thought for a while before speaking up.

"What happened in 1853…..with the girl you loved?" I frowned.

"Well I met her, found her pretty, of course she was to be engaged, stuff happened then I had to leave town." I took one of the newly arrived beers and passed it to Bella.

"And what happened to her?" Bella asked softly. Thankfully the waiter arrived with the menu's.

"I'll tell you later, now let's eat." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella frown then look away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_As the day drew to an end, Christopher and Juliet had finally gotten off the horse, laughing at the most._

"_I've never been so exhausted." Christopher teased, running a hand through his hair._

"_You're such a baby." Juliet said, as Christopher leaned against the gate. Juliet sat on the gate beside him. As he gathered his breath he turned to her._

"_What's wrong?" Christopher asked, once he saw her long face._

"_The Autumn Ball is coming up and Anthony doesn't want to come with me, because he was 'gambling meetings' which are just filled with strippers and skanks willing to bet themselves off." Juliet said, with venom though Christopher secretly liked with she talked dirty._

"_May I go with you?" He asked. She jumped in front him._

"_Would you really?" Christopher nodded, and smiled._

"_It'd be my pleasure." Juliet jumped up and hugged him._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. They were interrupted by the sound of boots running over._

"_Juliet, where are you!" Someone growled, then Anthony stepped out. His black hair, greasy as normal, his dark eyes as black as hell, and his voice annoying as hell. Christopher scowled at him._

"_We need to go, Juliet. Now." He stated before wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Calm down, Anthony!" Juliet muttered angrily before removing herself from her arms. As they walked off, she looked back and mouthed._

"_Make you there." Christopher nodded enthusiastically before smiling. She smiled then looked away, leaving an excited Christopher._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Till next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, before we begin I'm going to mention most of the chapter of the important part of the chapter is mainly in the flashbacks, not really the contact with Bella and Christopher. If you read the last the chapter you would of read that Juliet asked Christopher if he could escort her to the Autumn Ball, so that's where it left off. So let's begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_Christopher stood in front of the mirror, looking nervously at his suit. Most of the house's inhabitants had already left for the ball, but Christopher couldn't move his feet. He was brought back to reality when a hand landed on his shoulder._

"_What are you still doing here?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow. Christopher turned around._

"_I'm just-"_

"_Nervous?" Ian commented, smirking. The vampire reached out and fixed Christopher's collar, before patting his back._

"_No need to be, your Sir Blackstone. The most handsome, eligible, bachelor in there, in fact they should be nervous of you." Ian gave the boy a slight nudge out the door._

"_Now can we go, I've got business to do." Taking a deep breath, Christopher followed the man out of the house, to the ball._

"_God help me."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher P.O.V

As the food finally came, I took the plates and sat down at an abandoned booth with Bella. As I picked at my food, memories good and bad flooded in my head and it really wasn't helping my mood.

"So…." Bella mused before taking a sip of her drink. Still pouring the blood on my food, I looked up.

"Hmm?" She put her drink down and brought her hand to her chin.

"Listen Christopher, I talked to you about me and Edward-"

"You mean the invisible sex life you two have?" Bella blushed and kicked my feet under the table.

"What its true…" I grumbled. She glared.

"What I meant was our relationship and how we met…you obviously have met someone but you don't want about them, or yourself." I grew silent and kept eating.

"And Christopher I feel like if we got to know each other more, then it'll be easier to trust each other." She asserted with a small smile.

"So are you willing to try?" She reached out and put her hand over mine. As I opened my mouth, a familiar came rang in my ears, it wasn't a remix or anything it was the original…..from that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback _

_The lights glimmered as the Autumn Ball continued on, the variety of mask through the halls hiding many faces. Standing in one of the many crowds was Juliet, a rare beauty at the ball, her black and silver mask shining, along with her smooth black corset and dress. She could feel all the men's stares as she walked around the ball, but she did not take pleasure it in._

_There only one man she had truly hoped had come, that was Christopher and she was sorely disappointed. As she heard the gently sound of piano starting to play, she knew the Autumn's dance was soon beginning. As she started towards the door, she heard someone approach from behind her._

"_Excuse mam, would you like a dance?" Turning around she saw a man with a black and gold mask, a normal black suit, and a sexy smile. She nodded, slightly blushing at the handsome man. The man took her hand and lead her to the floor, then separate as the music started. _

_Then they stepped forward on hand forward, barely touching, as they went in a circle. Then one step away, forward and a barely touching hand. _

_Then there bodies finally met. One hand fell on her waist, while was held her hand. One hand fell on his lower back, and one met his hand. As they turned, swirled, the air around two felt electric, both bodies on fire from the contact. _

_Then the man swirled her around before pulling her back. Her hands against his hard, yet warm chest. When she looked up she recognized the golden eyes, the man was Christopher. Christopher leaned down towards her ear._

"_I've looking for you all night…" He murmured. His breath tickling her ear. She looked up._

"_I thought you'd never come.." She said softly. He smiled._

"_I can never disappoint you." She smiled as the song ended._

"_Now that I finally found you, could I introduce you to my friends?" Christopher rolled his eyes._

"_Lead the way." Juliet grabbed his hand and led into the crowd, almost as if they were kids._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher P.O.V

Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Christopher to Earth, are you there?" I shook my head dazed.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Nevermind Christopher, I give up." I looked up.

"I'll tell you most of it, anyway.." Her face brightened up and she leaned forward.

"Feel free to begin!" Rolling my eyes, and told her about Juliet, how we met, her fiancée, and that's it. I didn't want to explain anything else really, than things would get complicated. As she finished her food, I dumped mine and paid for the food. As she piled into the car, I went to the owner office, then ran to the car. Soon enough she fell asleep as we drove back to Forks. Then I took something out of my pocket, the CD of the song….and for some reason I felt happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkWings: So what do you think of the dance scene, a nice intense yet romantic scene? Make sure to vote and comment :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of The Other Swan :D I'm pretty happy since this story is hitting about 400 reads, and I'm really happy. Now as for the chapter, some action will be coming in the next chapter. Anyway ENJOY!**

_Flashback_

_Sunlight broke through the windows as I sat in the study with Ian, thankfully today wasn't a physical training day, it was a mental. He had managed to scrap up several books on the Vampire History, dating back to the Volturi human days._

"_Read this, and you'll know everything." Even though the history was 'really' interesting, my focus on the books, it was on woman outside my window, Juliet. She was sitting in her yard, reading a book. Her mouth forming a sweet smile. I grinned and gave a small wave, she giggled and looked down at her book. I leaned forward on my hand, and continued gazing at her, completely tuning out on what Ian was saying. I smiled once she finally looked up from her book, god she was amazing. Just as I do something, a book hit me off my chair. _

"_What the hell Ian?" I groaned, rubbing my head. Despite what it look like, that book had quite the amount of pages._

"_You're a vampire that didn't even hurt!" Ian called out, wacking me in the back of the head. I grumbled as I sat back up, but I turned once I heard the sound of laughing. She was sitting there, laughing and for some reason I loved it. I sat back, smiling at her once more. Ian sighed before getting out of the room._

"_Love birds…" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Christopher P.O.V

Sighing, I stopped the car and looked over to Bella. She was curled up in her seat, fast asleep. I gave a small smile as I put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Opening the door, I flashed to Bella's side, and carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her up. Kicking the door closed, I started walking up to the house-her house. Halfway in the driveway, I stopped.

"Come on, I can hear you breathing." After a minute or so, they walked out of the forest. Edward flashed to me and took Bella out of my arms, waking her up.

"Chris, what's going on?" She whispered. Edward glared at me before heading to the house. At that same moment, Emmett ran and threw a punch. I grabbed his hand and threw him into a tree.

"God, you're getting old." I muttered.

"What did you do to her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, god I didn't know you were into incest Em." He growled and got up, Alice and Rose held him back and looked back me, hatefully.

"Where were you these past two days.." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for asking nicely, to be honest me and Bella drove down to La Push met that horrid pack-"

"YOU WHAT?" My eyebrow furrowed.

"Shush, people are trying to sleep!" They glared and quieted down.

"You know, your broke the treaty?" Jasper stated, raising an eyebrow. I turned to him.

"No shit, Sherlock. If you must know, I made an addition to the treaty, so I can go on and offline there land to get the red handed chick." I remarked, soon I was interrupted by the rise of the sun. At the same time, Edward came out.

"We need to get out, now!"

As the ran back into the forest, Edward looked back at me.

"Come on Christopher!" I held my ring finger up.

"Puberty ring!" I replied, before they all disappeared and the sun rose in the sky. A few minutes, a tired Charlie stepped out.

"Why are you here, Christopher?" He questioned, glaring. I turned to him.

"Why am I ever here, Charlie." I remarked before walking away.

"Later buzzkill." Smirking, I stepped into my car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward P.O.V

Finally reaching our house, we all sped into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know how close we came to being discovered." He called out as he paced around the room. All of us remained silent.

"Well?" He added, crossing his arms. I sighed as my thoughts came together. I looked back at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I've been thinking when we found the large amount of newborns…can we honestly deal with them all?" The others looked at me.

"Christopher was the one that dealt with it before, and he dealt with the human, without killing them…" I sighed before looking up.

"We need Christopher to kill the newborns."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone, sadly this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say that, I'll be gone for a week because I'm going on vacation to Disney World, but when I return I'll update the chapters and everything. Till I return my lovely readers, feel free the spread the story**

**~DarkWings124**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've returned from my trip and I just wanted to apologize because before I went on the trip I kind of lost the 'buzz' to write this story, but then I made some changes to the future plot so I can add the special parts to the story instead of constantly putting fillers. But anyway let's get to the story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

"_Hmm.." I moaned, a small grin curving on lips as I thought about the angel that was Juliet. This is what I would call sleep due to my nonbeating heart, and mostly everyone that wasn't supernatural fell for it. What I would do, I would lay in my bed, in my sleeping wear and literally daydream about Juliet for ongoing hours. Which gave me a lot of time to let me imagination run wild. Which again I didn't mind. Flipping over, I put my hand behind my head, as the sun streamed into my room. You could say I was in a good mood, due to passing Ian's first stage of training. _

_It hurt like hell, but hey I passed it. Rolling out of bed, I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes, the normal stick in the pass clothes, and slid into the bathroom. Stepping under the shower head, I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. There were specific things that sucked about being a vampire, and being in the 1800s. Like how the design of sweatpants haven't been invented, so of course I could never really comfortable yet. Not to mention I was 18, and I didn't have one tattoo on me. And it wasn't like I could go get one anyway, maybe I could ask Ian or something like that. _

_Then for the millionth time this morning, my mind went to Juliet. I wanted to be with her no doubt, yet she was human, or was she? She was warm, yet sometimes I couldn't hear her heart. And if she was human, would I change her, what if she thought I was monster? I couldn't stand the idea, whats so ever. I opened my eyes, once the water ran cold. Shutting it off, I stepped out and grabbed one of many rough towels and wrapped it around my waist. Suddenly there was a knock on the room door. I could tell it was Ian, by his footsteps but what surprised me was that he knocked. Ian never knocked._

_Flashing to the door, I opened it, revealing Ian. I raised an eyebrow._

"_What's up, Ian?" Yeah, yeah, I know that's not proper in the 1800s but honestly I was born in the 21__st__ century, what do you really expect. Ian grimaced and slightly tapped his foot. I could see him biting his tongue from here. What was going on?_

"_Ian?" He sighed before pulling out a letter from his pocket and passing it to me. I took the letter carefully, before looking up at Ian._

"_I'll be back later." He murmured, with a low voice. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. As he walked away, I walked to the window sill, and leaned against the wood, before looking down at the letter. Droplets from my hair had already fallen onto it. I took a deep breath before I began reading._

_**Dear Christopher,**_

_**I understand that you've done far more then we've asked you to in this war, and I also understand your contract is over. But I must inform you, you are being called back. Being one of our best Generals, we need you back here to try and end this awful war. Naturally as a General, we understand if you deny, but I must inform you if we don't get help soon, the war will be nearing your area. Also if Ian hasn't explained it yet, I'm a 'friend' of his. So consider this an intense training session. I'd say we'll be needing you for a year or so…and yes this year happens to be a leap year. Again I'm sorry to drop this on you, but we need you.**_

_**~General Crow**_

_I couldn't move, not at all. A year, I had to go back for a year?! I-I just got back, I shouldn't have to go back for a while, right? The letter silently fell through my fingers tips as the my head fell back against the wall. The worst thing too was that, I might not even have a choice. Since there was another vampire in the war, meaning I really don't have a choice. But the worse part.._

_I had to leave her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella P.O.V

I raised my eyebrows. They were actually gonna take Christopher up on his offer, are they crazy.

"What? No, no, you can't bring my brother into this." I stated before stepping forward. Christopher sighed before sitting up and walking over to me.

"Give me a few minutes to talk to my sister." They all nodded, Christopher's eyebrow furrowed.

"Alone." He added, with a duh face. Soon they all disappeared leaving me and Christopher in the room. Christopher looked back at me.

"Bells-"

"No Chris, no, no, no." I said, glaring. I don't want to drag Christopher into this. Next thing I know Edward comes back to tell me, Christopher died to save me. I collapsed on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Christopher, I don't want you to get hurt." I stated, as he sat beside me. He grinned.

"You won't have to worry about that. If it makes you feel better." He said before putting his arm around his shoulder. I looked up.

"I don't know why you guys go out of your way.." I muttered, before he spun me around and looked me fiercely in the eyes.

"Bella, your my sister. I'll always go out of my way." I gave a small smile before he pulled me into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christopher P.O.V

Bella was still, Bella at least. I guess I knew where she was coming from, I wouldn't bring her into it either. But at the same time, I already brought myself into it the moment I came back to town, no reason to deny it now. After a few minutes I released her. She smiled before standing up.

"I guess they can come back now." Rolling my eyes, I clapped my hands and they reappeared in the room.

"This is gonna get good.." I chuckled before sauntering over to the kitchen.

"I'm hoping you have some type of food. Hey Bells you hungry?" Most of them glared at me, as I opened the fridge and poked through. Bella sighed before walking over.

"Don't be a dick, Chris." I smirked before taking out some ingredients for a sandwich.

"Also by the way Edward, if you didn't notice its 2 in the afternoon, and Bella hasn't had lunch yet." As I took out the last ingredient, I looked up.

"Nice job, Eddy." He flashed over to Bella, ready to take her from me when I raised my hand.

"Hands off, I'm making lunch. Now instead of fighting with me, why don't you explain the situation with the newborns, where their staying etc." He growled at me once more before going back to the living room. I turned to Bella.

"Any specials?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." I rolled my eyes and rolled up my sleeves.

"Fine, I'll make the Christopher-special." I announced. I spotted Alice and Rosalie looking away.

"Don't get the wrong ideas ladies." Then of course Jasper and Emmett growled. I sucked on my teeth as I began cutting the ham.

"You guys are hilarious.." I muttered. They were so protective over their mates, I feel- I stopped as Juliet came to mind.

"Pfft..your just mad because you'll never find love." He growled, flying to his feet. I flashed to him and held him against the wall, my pupils growing then shrinking.

"Quiet!" I roared, as I felt 'it' creep into his head, through his veins. I heard him scream, then fall to the floor, holding his head in pain.

"Stop it please!" Rosalie begged falling beside Emmett, he looked like he wanted to cry. I glared daggers at the whimpering vampire. I grabbed his collar and brought my lips to his ear.

"Take it back.." I hissed, he whimpered, his hands scratching air.

"Please!" Rosalie yelled out.

"Take it back!" I roared. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I take it back." He whispered. I smirked and dropped him to the floor, taking back the pain.

"Was that your power?" Carlisle asked flabbergasted. I rolled my eyes, I was beginning to call him Doctor No shit.

"Something along those lines." I admitted, shrugging. I flashed back to the kitchen, and passed Bella her newly finished sandwich.

"You're welcome." I grimaced before leaning against the counter, waiting for the first round of 20 questions.

"So what exactly is your power?" Rose asked quietly. I brought a hand to my chin.

"Well it's based on the brain, really so you could say I have control over the brain." I heard them gasp.

"Please explain further." Carlisle asked/begged. He reminded me of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Well for example, the woman that saw the incident a few or so back. I visited her that night, and erased her memory of that incident from her memory section of her brain and replaced it with a faulty memory by which her conscious would believe." I explained, with a deep breath. Alice stepped forward.

"And what about Emmett?" I smirked.

"All the veins in his brain, I heated them up, burning his brain." There he was wallowing in the corner. I sighed before bringing my hands together.

"Is that all, my sweet Alice?" She huffed and walked away towards Jasper. I turned to Bella, who was munching on his sandwich.

"Good?" She nodded and grinned.

"Good." Nodding, I stepped outside and sat down on the steps. This was gonna be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback _

_I don't think I can do it. Here I was pacing through the living room, as the clock ticked through the house. Tonight was the last night I was here before being deployed. I had successfully spent the week avoiding Juliet. I couldn't manage to look into her melting amber eyes without drowning myself in guilt. Well it really didn't matter now, since her family had invited us to dinner. I was gonna have to tell her, whether I liked it or not. Soon Ian came down the stairs._

_He sighed as he saw my distressed state._

"_Come on Christopher, no point in delaying it." With a deep breath, we headed out the door to Juliet's residence. Ian turned to me, and put his arms on my shoulders._

"_You'll get through this, Chris. I know you will." With a stiff nod, the door opened to reveal Anthony._

"_Get in." Ian ignored the rude comment and walked in. I glared at Anthony before stepping his toe and walking in. He huffed before following us inside. The food was pretty much ready when we got there, I waved to Juliet as I saw her jog down the stairs. She wore a deep blue gown, her golden hair cascading down her neck. Beautiful as ever. It truly broke my heart that'd I'd be leaving soon. She smiled, before sitting across the table, next to Anthony. I grimaced a little before sitting beside Ian. Of course Ian was a socially great person, started all the conversations. As we all ate food, I couldn't keep my eyes away from Juliet. It was like I was absorbing enough of her to last me a year, which I doubt. And when I mean her, I mean all of her. God, I was so sprung. She was like a drug, and I was so addicted. I never wanted to strip her bare so bad. As we reached the end, and the maids were cleaning the trash, much to my dismay, Juliet's father spoke up._

"_So Christopher, I heard your being deployed back into the War." I sighed as my put my utensils down. I could feel Anthony's smirk from here. Not to mention Juliet was looking away._

"_That's correct sir, there deploying me to Britain for about a year." I replied, with a low voice. I'm so sorry Juliet, her father nodded and bowed his head._

"_May you return, safely." The rest of the table nodded before getting up. I ran a hand through my hair before stepping outside the house. The midnight blue sky of Arizona consoled me as I walked out the trees, surrounding the home. Juliet's face when he said that, it literally killed me. She must think I'm horrible. As the night blew winds through the night, I heard someone approaching me from behind. I turned to see Juliet._

"_So you're living." She said softly walking beside me. I gave a small nod. She looked down._

"_I'm gonna miss." I declared, turning back to her. I stepped closer to her._

"_Stay safe." I nodded, before stepping closer._

"_I want to give you something before you leave.." She whispered, as we were inches apart. I was this close to kissing her, and never letting her go. She leaned up, her hand cupping me cheek. I closed my eyes as she pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. God, this woman was gonna be the death of me. As she pulled away I can still feel the tingle of her lips against my cheek. She put something in my hand. _

"_So you remember me." I looked down to see her white handkerchief. I held it to my heart._

"_I will always." I murmured before stepping away._

"_I'll return soon, Juliet." I said, before gripping the handkerchief and disappearing into the night._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: That ending scene, it just breaks my heart. #Feels Till next time everyone**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the slightly late update, time went by really fast and I didn't notice :P But anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_I haven't even been a vampire for a year, and I'm already considering early death. At the moment, I was sitting down in the train, watching pass Arizona, much to my disliking. In my hand, I was still clutching the handkerchief from Juliet. If I was still human, I would of found that extremely cliché, but now I understand how much of a bond it gives you to your home. Another downside at the moment, I was forced to wear my uniform early. As a sign of my departing, and it was as comfortable as my tuxes so it's not that great. I looked up once I heard the radio beep, then a voice came through._

"_Attention all soldiers, we'll be making the last stop before heading to California."_

_California was where they were gonna drop us off, so we can train for two months, then send us into Britain. Thankfully, due to my ranks I didn't have to go through the rookie stuff but since I had an upper level working with me, not to mention a friend of Ian's I'd still be training in the end. As the train puffed and huffed, we came to a stop in New Mexico, this would be an awful place for a vampire to be even with the rings. When the doors open, about 7 soldiers came in taking random spots, of course since I was sitting alone, someone ended up sitting next to me._

_Only difference was there heart wasn't beating, turning Christopher came face to face with pure blue eyes. He had smooth black hair, and pale skin, making his eyes stand out like orbs. The one question that popped up in his mind, how the hell were his eyes blue._

_He held his hand out._

"_I'm Dean." He said. I nodded and shook his hand._

"_I'm Christopher." Nodding, we both sat back as the train began moving again._

"_So you got the same mail as I did, didn't you." Sighing, I took the paper out of my hand._

"_It's that obvious." I chuckled. He shrugged._

"_Nahh, it just looks like you wanna kick someone's ass." We both laughed._

"_So what rank are you, Dean?" I said, rasing an eyebrow._

"_General, I trained up in Washington for a while. You?" I smirked._

"_Arizona." Dean nodded._

"_Nice, so do you know this General Crow?" I shook my head._

"_No, you?"_

"_I wish." He murmured._

"_Why?" I replied curious, raising my eyebrows._

"_So I can kick 'his' ass." We both ended up laughing for most of the train ride, looked like I gained a friend, a vampire friend for a while. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all-maybe just maybe this thing we can go by fast, so I can see Juliet once and for all._

_All I can do is hope._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella P.O.V

Wow, Christopher. You've reached new levels of cockiness. Sitting on Jacob's car, I watched as Christopher fought Edward head to head on newborn destroying. And the worse part about it, Edward was losing. So today, Christopher decided to test out our newborn skills, for future reasons. And I told Jacob (Much to Christopher's dismay) and he brought Embry, Quil, and Leah.

"Damn wolves." He muttered, before spinning around and kicking Edward into one of the nearby trees.

"That was boring." He yawned before walking over to me.

"I bet that was 'awesome' to watch, tell if you need me to kick his ass anytime." He stated, before running a hand through his messy blond hair. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Please, I think she'll call me for that." He stated before turning away. Jacob obviously didn't like what Christopher told him, I had to hold in the laughter that begged to spill through my lips. Christopher chuckled before turning to me.

"Hey Bells, could you open your bag."

"Why?"

"Because I finished my warm up and I don't want my shirt to get messed up. Most likely I'll mess it up out of boredom." Slightly shocked, I nodded and opened my bag. Just how powerful was Christopher. Grinning, Christopher stripped of his shirt before tossing it in and walking back. I could see Leah blushing from here. Christopher clapped his hands as the Cullens and the wolves started surrounding him. Jacob smiled and sat on the top with me. I put his arm around me, I slightly cringed before paying attention to Christopher.

"Alright, so with newborns, they'll go for the obvious kills-blah, blah, blah. I'm not gonna give you that, I'm gonna give you real tips."

Christopher whipped out and grabbed Embry, and stuck his fingers against his pulse.

"I'll put it simply, don't go for a simple chest shot, go for the pulse shot." He spun Embry away before turning to Edward.

"For example, run at me." Edward's eyebrows furrowed before backing away, getting ready to run. I've learned not to be too worried about Christopher, but I was still cautious. Before I could even speak up, he held his hand out towards my direction.

"He's fine, Bella." Soon Edward ran at Christopher, dodged the arm swing and struck his fingers into his shoulder blade, sending Edward down.

"See, arm off, hold down, dead. Understand?" He called out. Everyone nodded as Christopher helped Edward up.

"Alright, let's have ourselves a tournament." Christopher announced, walking to the center.

"Who's going first?" Of course, Edward didn't go in fact he spent most of them dusting off his clothes, poor thing. First person was Jasper, he lasted a decent amount of time but mainly because Christopher wasn't trying. He was mainly teasing Jasper, but he seemed lost in thought. Next went Rose, Rose flipped and slipped a lot to dodge moves, but it ended quickly when Christopher whipped her arm and threw her back, ouch!

Next came Emmett, Christopher didn't even waste time. He immediately flipped over his head and slammed down on his back, I don't know how but Christopher managed to land on his feet..naturally Emmett didn't. Carlisle stepped passed, wanting to take notes along with Esme. Then it was the werewolves turn.

Christopher held his hand out.

"First things first, no shifting." They all looked shocked.

"What the hell!" Quil yelled. Christopher rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shifting is a huge weakness, they can easily sneak around you, break all your bones and leave. Trust me, I have experience." He explained, smirking.

"If you can strength without shifting, you won't need to you'll be a wolf in human form."

"What If we want to? It's not a curse being a wolf!" Embry growled. Christopher stepped forward, towering the boy.

"You really want to test that theory, I can make it a curse." He hissed in his ear before pushing him away.

"Fine shift you coward, don't say I didn't warn you." He added, before Embry shifted and ran towards Christopher. He dodged the huge claw and rolled under him before picking him up and throwing him towards another tree. The wolf howled before it shifted back, Embry was there holding his stomach in pain.

"Get some clothes on." He called out turning to Quil, Jacob, and Leah.

"Next." Quil and Jacob glared while Leah looked at him curiously. Quil walked up and shifted before running. Christopher jumped in the air, and kicked Quil down his snout, sending the wolf to the floor.

"Shit! I think you broke my nose!" Christopher grew a bored expression.

"And I think you just broke the new world record for making someone bored the fastest. Next!" Jacob slightly pushed Leah forward. Christopher smirked. Leah held her arms up, ready to punch.

"Smart, let's begin." Leah ran forward and threw a punch, Christopher dodged her punch then dodged her kick.

"Good, don't waste any time." Soon Christopher drop kicked her, flipping her forward. Helping her up, he grinned.

"Nice, you're a lot smarter than the others." He stated, before turning to Jacob. Jacob grunted and nodded at me before walking over to Christopher. God, I really hated the whole Alpha thing Jacob had going on, I absolutely hated it.

Jacob growled before running towards Christopher. Jacob threw a hard punch and brought his knee up. Christopher threw Jacob back and flashed behind him, before grabbing him in a headlock. Christopher flipped Jacob over, Jacob squirmed and bit down on Christopher's arm, I could see the bite mark on it.

"Arrghh!" Christopher roared, flying back. I jumped off the car and started running to Chris when he rose a hand towards me. His eyes were black, pure black. Christopher moved faster then before appeared behind Jacob. He flipped around and kicked Jacob to the ground. Grabbing his neck, Christopher threw him across the field, before reappearing in front of Jacob and kneeing him. I saw Jacob cough up blood. Well Jacob fell, Christopher grabbed his head and closed his eyes, concentrating. I could see the veins appearing on his head.

"CHRISTOPHER STOP!" After Jacob started breathing in short pants, Christopher released him, but not before kicking him in the gut, Jacob's fell to the ground. I ran over.

"That's what he gets." Christopher flashed over to my bag, grabbed his shirt then flashed back to Jacob.

"Did I tell you to bite?" He growled, Jacob tried to look away but Christopher reflexing grabbed his jaw forcefully turning it to him.

"Did I tell you to bite?" He repeated. Jacob shook his head.

"Why did you bite then?" He said, gripping Jacob's jaw harder. Jacob coughed.

"Payback." Christopher smirked.

"Well then remember this, Payback's bitch." Slamming Jacob's head back into the ground, Christopher began walking away. Jacob coughed up more blood before passing out, I turned to the walking figure that was Christopher-what happened to Christopher for all these years?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_Me and Dean looked up when the train came to a stop. We were in the middle of the desert, sitting in there was a black building, with stacks of tires surrounding them._

"_Ready?" Dead asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded firmly before grabbing my bag and climbing off the bus. I heard Dean whistle._

"_This is certainly interesting." He chuckled as he walked along the dirt path to the building. When we reached the entrance, we were given badges before being proved to our quarters._

"_I just noticed something." I commented as we walked along._

"_What?" He replied, raising an eyebrow._

"_Where's the war anyway?" I chuckled, John's eyebrow furrowed before laughing. _

"_I don't even know, we're going to be deployed to different places, that's probably it." I shrugged and cracked a smile. Soon we finally reached our cabins, it was only me and Dean, it looked more like a separate cabin. _

"_What the-"_

_We were both interrupted by an arrow flying past us, it had a note stuck through it, I recognized the smell. It smelled of vampire venom._

"_What's this?" Dean muttered, ripping the note off. We both towered over the note as we read._

_**Welcome Dean and Christopher, **_

_**Meet me tomorrow 5AM to start training, then I'll explain the situation.**_

_**~General Crow**_

"_Looked like we have plans now." Dean chuckled._

_What exactly did I get myself into?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: Yes, yes, she has updated –le gasp- but yeah Dean has entered the story. The pic above is him (Him and Christopher combined is absolutely sexy and adorable at the same time, my god) So yeah, till next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes, it is time for an update! :D I had to catch up on some of my other stories, and on Teen Wolf. But yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys, that some chapters might just be flashbacks. **_**Pure Flashbacks 0_0**_** But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_It was early dawn, as me and Dean stepped out into the field. I could practically feel the dust blow across my face before disappearing into the atmosphere._

"_Where the hell is he?" Dean yelled, covering his eyes. Since we both couldn't sleep, well it was too painful for me to daydream about Juliet-we both ended up playing chess all night. And this is what we were both looking forward too, mainly because we were bored. Dean groaned, before wiping his hands on his pants. Did I mention we were both in pj's. Well technically, I grabbed one of the leather jackets in the public lockers. (You know the cool ones you see people in the jets wear back in the 1800s) and managed to toss one of them one, covering my white, sleeveless shirt, and hanging low and my black cotton pants. While Dean decided to wear his black sleeveless shirt with his gray cotton pants, and nothing else. The guy had balls. _

"_Do you think this is a prank?" Dean asked, after a while. I shrugged, sticking my hands in my pockets._

"_I don't think vampire venom could be a joke." I said, walking forward. I stopped when a familiar scent wafted into my nose. I raised a hand._

"_Wait, wait, I found something." I could see it, a trail on the ground-pure vampire venom._

"_Ouch.." Dean said, standing behind me._

"_I wonder how he got that." He mused before running off to follow the trail. I ran off him. I don't know how, but when Dean's determined-he can run like hell. We both stopped when we reached a bunker._

"_Way to think things through." I muttered, Dean smirked and nudged me before walking up to the door. We both turned to each other._

"_Who's knocking." I shrugged. Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head before knocking. Nothing-dead silence. I sighed._

"_Maybe it was a prank." I admitted finally. Dean gained a triumphant look. _

"_I told you-" He was cut off, as hands wrapped around our throat and hoisted us up._

"_Why don't you to have manners?" I knew we didn't have to breath, but I didn't like that my senses were being cut off. Dean continued to grip the hand, attempting to pry it off. Of course, neither of us could see the man, but he sounded in his early thirties. The man sighed before throwing us back. I spluttered, as I hit the ground. Covering my eyes, I leaned up to see the man. He had short brown hair, with light tan skin, and dark grayish eyes. He had a thick figure. He must be Ian's friend. I heard a groan beside me. Looked like Dean wasn't quite ready to get up. I patted his arm, and began pulling him up. Wiping off my clothes, I turned to the man._

"_Are you General Crow?" He nodded and grinned._

"_So you too must be Dean and Christopher…my real name is Liam. But neither of you are a loud to call me that." _

"_Sure, 'Liam". Dean scoffed, before getting hit back to the ground. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh._

"_Do you two understand?" After Dean got up, we both nodded._

_General Crow smiled, before walking over to his door._

"_Now, let's get started."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella P.O.V

'God, I hate him! What a douche!' I was standing in the kitchen, setting up dinner, as Jacob continued to rant over the phone. The only thing he's been doing for the past week, since Christopher beat the shit out of him.

"I mean, you didn't have to bite him." I commented, with a shrug, as I stirred the spaghetti. I could hear Jacob fuming over the phone.

'How the hell can you defend him, Bells? He meet me, ME!'

I sighed, as I took it off speaker and held it to my ear.

''Listen Jacob, I know you're pissed and all. But you need to calm down, and finish healing. Honestly, it's been a weak, even Quil and Embry finished healing. Call me back when you get rational.'' I stated, running a hand through my hair.

'Wait Bells-'

I hung up and put the phone down and turned back to my now finished spaghetti. As I tossed onto the plate, with some steak and called Charlie down. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Charlie since Christopher returned to town. Which I understood, there was obviously some problems between them. As we both laughed and talked, someone arrived at the door. Charlie raised an eyebrow before walking over. I crept behind him, hoping to see Edward, instead it was Christopher. He grimaced when he saw that Charlie.

"Charlie."

"Christopher." There was silence as the two exchanged glances. Charlie cleared his throat and returned to the counter.

"I'll finish eating upstairs." I nodded as he disappeared upstairs. I turned back to the now, grinning, Christopher.

"Could I come in, dear sister?" I rolled my eyes and smiled before fully opening the door. I can hear his boots squeak against the tile floor as he walked to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter. His ruffled hair, dripping into the sink. I chuckled.

"What exactly were you doing, in the middle of the rain?"

He shrugged, and took off his black jacket.

"Thinking, to be honest." I looked down to see his knuckles cracked. I ran forward.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He laughed.

"Extreme Hormoned Werewolf." I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"Why hasn't it healed?" Christopher's hand crept to his pocket, and took out a 'way too familiar' vial. I sighed.

Christopher began to unscrew it.

"I haven't been able to find any newborns actually. There not in their normal spot….I haven't fed recently." He explained. I grabbed one of the small towels from cabinets, and began soaking it with warm water.

"What are you doing? You know that won't work.." I ignored him and wringed out the towel, before holding my hand out.

"Vial."

"Vial?" He commented.

"Vial." Christopher sighed and passed it. I poured the blood on the towel, before wrapping his knuckles, with the towel. He grimaced, and held it up.

"Well you could of told me." I glared.

"Why can't you just say thank you." I replied, scowling. He rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, my eyes found his eyes.

"Why'd you do that to Jacob?" He groaned and began walking away.

"The dog didn't listen, and you don't punish bad behavior." Christopher explained, like it was obvious. As he continued to walk, he grabbed his coat and began walking to the door.

"He's lucky, I didn't put him down." The blond grumbled, sliding his coat on. I quickly stepped in front of him. He sighed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Really Bells?" I stood my ground. He shook his head.

"He shouldn't have bit me….a bite is one step closer to death for me. He shouldn't have been so considerate to kill me." He hissed, glaring. I instantly felt guilt. God, who's side was I on?! I sighed, and shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just confused." Christopher grinned.

"No worries, sister." He kissed her wrapped knuckles, walking to the door, as he opened it, he looked back at me.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded once more before disappearing out the door.

Christopher could really be a pain in the ass….but in the end-he was still my brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_It was pure daytime outside, as me, Dean, and Crow stood in the middle of one of the many gated areas. _

"_This is your new training ground." Crow explained, walking over to one of the tire stacks, and sitting on top of them._

"_Now before we begin, I need to gain some information." Dean scoffed and crossed his arms. I nodded, and shrugged. Crow sighed and turned to Dean._

"_What's your power?"_

"_Power?" Dean commented, with disbelief._

"_Power, most vampire's are born with a power. I can tell you have one." Dean sighed in defeat, and walked over to one of the abandoned tires._

"_I'm gonna need a demonstration." Dean explained, before wrapping his hands around it. He closed his arms, before taking a deep breath. Me and Crow watched as it formed icey cracks, and crumbled into hard ice pieces._

"_I can freeze." Dean murmured. I grinned._

"_Wow, that's badass." Dean shrugged and smirked before nudging you._

"_What about you, mystery man?" I sighed, and scratched the back of my head._

"_It's hard to explain-"_

"_Demonstration, give me a demonstration." I glared at Crow._

"_Get me a human, I need a human." Dean looked shocked, with Crow smirked._

"_Deal." Then he disappeared, 5 minutes later, he reappeared with a recruit soldier._

"_This better be worth it." Crow grumbled. I nodded and walked up to the human, I grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes._

"_You will do 25 push-ups right now." I compelled, entering his mind. He nodded and began doing the pushups. Dean and Crow laughed._

"_Is that i-" I raised a hand at Crow and brought the human up. I looked back in his eyes._

"_**Now you will forget this ever happen, and continue your normal life. Now go back to wherever you came from."**__ The human nodded and began walking away. I turned back to Crow and Dean._

"_Woah.." Dean mumbled, I laughed. Before I can get anything out, Crow flashed in front of me-his face, dead serious._

"_Ian never told me this….you have quite the gift." I furrowed my eyebrow. Crow examined me once more before backing away._

"_I'll have to train you both to an extent, with both of your powers." Dean and I gained a confused look._

"_And if you don't pass at the end…you die."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Yep, another new character has entered :P Things should get interesting. So sadly, I must inform you, school is starting in a few days, and updates will now be on the weekends, only. But luckily, there every weekend. So it won't be as random. But yeah, hope you guys like it :D Remember to vote, and comment. Later XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the last summer edition of 'The Other Swan' as you all know, my school starts on the 19****th****…this is not good news for me. But yeah, first things first THANK YOU FOR 1K READS! You have no idea how much this means to me, like seriously-no idea. Just no words can comprehend how thankful I am, and to know that people enjoy and actually read this makes it so much better! But yeah, thank you soooooo much! Love you all 333**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

"_General Christopher, General Dean." Me and Dean nodded before stepping through the gate. The good thing about being a general, the uttermost respect. It was like we were holy or something, how ironic. Both me and Dean were currently wearing our gray uniform, with the procedure rifle in our hands. It's been a month since we've been here. Crow has been…Crow. He's still a pain in the ass, but it seemed like he was lightening up..maybe. Dean chuckled and waved, as a few woman from a nearby town crossed by. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Dean was such a softy, no pun intended. _

_Though both of our moods turned sour once we reached 'the bunker' A.K.A Crow's Training center. It was a hellhole in there, don't even get me started on the underground part. We gave the name 'Death Bunker' since both me and Dean would end up on the floor, trying to catch our breaths. You know, I honestly thought that as vampires, we'd be pretty invincible. I mean your skin is marble, you have incredible strength and speed. What else could you need. Gosh, how wrong was I._

"_Well don't just stand there, idiots. Go in."_

_And there goes his entrance. He had this thing, where he didn't want people behind his back, 'past his point of view'. Even for a vampire, he was paranoid. I honestly didn't want to ask him how old he was, it'd just leave me more confused. Walking in, we both turned to Crow, and put down our rifles. Crow squinted his eyes._

"_Why the hell are you wearing your uniform?" He asked, with disbelief. We both shrugged._

"_Meeting, a new group of recruits were coming in. Had to introduce them." Crow scoffed and walked around the room._

"_I can't believe you two are General's." He shook his head._

_Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked._

"_Maybe you're just mad that we're the same rank as you, despite your age." I couldn't help but chuckle. Dean grinned and looked back at me. Then Crow shot a glare at me. Immediately the atmosphere changed. I swear, that's probably Crow's power. Changing the atmosphere._

_**Like a fucking weatherman**_

_Clearing my throat, I put my hands behind my back._

"_I apologize." Crow glared at me once more before leading us down to the basement. Usually it's dead silent down there…but today it was filled with growls and hisses._

"_What the hell is that?" Dean said, with a worried expression. I shrugged and gulped. But then I realized, Crow had disappeared._

"_Cro-"_

_Suddenly, me and Dean were pushed to the middle. Much to my dismay, I fell. Damn, Crow was always bullying me, __**dick.**_

_Then the lights flicked on. We were in the middle of a metal floor, a big light beaming down at us. All around us were stables, like what they kept horses in except a major difference._

_There were vampires in them._

_Their eyes were pure black, meaning one thing. They were hungry, __**really **__hungry. And standing on top of the stables was Crow, holding a multiple chains. Dean looked confused. I was too, until I saw where the chains led to._

_The doors of the stables._

"_Go." Crow announced._

_Before yanking the chains back, releasing all the blood thirsty vampires._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella P.O.V

You know, being human sometimes really **sucked.**

Here I was standing in middle, of the multiple puddles of rain, attempting to get into my car.

Did I want to go to school today?

_No_

Did I have to go?

_Apparently yes_

Even with a bunch of crazy newborns coming after me, ready to drain me, everyone still seemed to find School important. Since when would you categorize school as important?! I sighed, putting my hoodie covered head against my wet window. I've probably look like weird, as hell. But when did I not?

"Bella?" I spun around, almost falling into a puddle when I ran into a chest, a hard chest.

Edward.

"Hey." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hadn't seen him in two weeks or so. God, I missed him. I inhaled the cool smell mint that seemed to cling to him. After a few minutes, I finally released him from my hold.

"Where have you been?" He sighed.

"I had to make sure no one was tracking me, I didn't want you to be in harm." I gave a small smile.

"I thought you were avoiding me." Edward shook his head, before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could never." He whispered, in my ear. I chuckled, before running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Well you're in a good mood...why is that?" Edward shrugged.

"I fed a lot." Curiosity peaked in me.

"Why is that?"

"Christopher, suggested it. So I wouldn't be such a 'stick in the ass." I laughed. Edward smirked and leaned in.

"Enough about Christopher." He murmured, before his lips met mine. Edward's usually never like this, maybe Christopher was helping for the better. I giggled as I felt his tongue sweep against my bottom lip. I liked this Edward, a lot. After a few minutes, he pulled away. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I certainly don't mind this new Edward." I chuckled, my hand trailing down his chest. He smirked before opening the door behind me.

"Now, we better get to school." I grinned and rolled my eyes and stepping in.

My god Christopher, things are really beginning to look up. For everyone..mostly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

"_Urghh" Dean groaned, as he popped another head off of a vampire. There were about 15 or so left, and I could tell they were older then us, a lot older. I could barely stand up myself. I was aching, everywhere. I couldn't stand it. But apparently, Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He fell to the ground, coughing up black liquid…his venom. Crow nodded, flashed down and picked up Dean's body, before bringing him back up on top of the stables._

_Leaving me down here alone._

"_Well you better go ahead." Crow smirked and crossed his arms. Dean groggily looked up and held a hand out. Crow kicked it away, before looking back at me. I jumped over an incoming vampire, and slid under another one before ripping their head off. This is how it went for about 4 of them, till one of them grabbed my arm and cranked it back, cracking it._

"_Ahh!" I groaned in pain, and fell on the floor. Then it happened, they all pounced on my, sinking their fangs into me._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, I was burning, all over._

"_MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, I could feel my venom oozing over my skin._

_Crow didn't do anything, just watched me. I glared, or attempted to. God, it hurt. I was shifting again, over and over and over.._

"_NOOO!" I felt something pop from my head, like a balloon popping fast. Then all the vampires fell around me. I groggily looked up. The vampires, their heads were cracked and black veins ran along them. Some heads exploded all together. My body, it was still hurting like hell._

_I weakly stood up, then grasped my shoulder. I could feel the vampires bite marks, it icy chips surrounding A.K.A my skin. My skin was chipped, and oozing venom._

"_Christopher.." Dean muttered, weakly, his eyes wide. Holding on to my shoulder, I began limping to the door. Crow appeared in front of me._

"_We're not-"_

_The popping happened again, except towards Crow. Crow then flew across the room, gripping his head. I glared before reaching the door, and popping it open. I was done, Crow was full of shit. And I felt like I had died, __**again.**_

_Without looking back, I gripped the handle and slammed the door shut before limping away into the darkness of the night. God, I was so done._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: I feel bad for Christopher **** Man, Crow is a dick. I miss Ian :P He was a good guardian, he would of never let that happen.**

…**..And I'm talking to myself. But anyway THANK YOU FOR THE 1K READS AGAIN! I love all my readers :P Till next time**

**#GoodbyeSummerEdition**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone :D First things first, I'm so sorry for not updating! I got major writing block :/ And since I'm now sick-I have absolutely no excuse not to update, also this is a pure flashback chapter because I need to finish all the flashbacks before I continue the story etc. So it should be 3 or 4 flashback chapters from now on. Again I'm sorry, and ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I stumbled through the dark, heavy rain attempting to stop the flow of venom from my skin. I was having much success, my vision was beginning to look woozy. God, I hated Crow. I __**hated **__him. We were all mature, and obviously adults-but he decided to pick on me. Torture me, specifically target me. I balled my fist as I continued to stumble. The only way for me to heal my wounds were blood. There weren't any animals nearby-with left one option, much to my dismay._

_Humans._

_I could feel my stomach churning in response. I never fed from humans, it was disgusting-I was generally didn't want to. Ian said it was rare, really rare, vampires found human blood disgusting. And to add on to that, I could barely keep animal blood down. _

_I was a starving vampire._

_It wasn't a lie, I felt hunger to no end. Like I had been starved in the desert for 10 years, with absolutely nothing. God, my throat flamed up just thinking about it. I was my personal hell. After another hour or so, I reached an old bunker. I held myself against the wall, holding my shoulder before closing my eyes._

_I wouldn't be completely sad if I died, I wouldn't be starved anyone, I wouldn't have the constant guilt about Bella, and most of all-I wouldn't be holding Juliet back anymore. She'd be free my obsession, with her. I could real my body relax. My time was near, and I accepted it._

_Then I smelt it._

_The blood, human blood. At that moment, I flashed to the smell. My body wasn't even responding to my stomach, or my brain. It was the nearest liquid, that's all that matter. I immediately came face to face with a frail soldier. He looked tired, and scared when he saw me. God, I must look like a mess-I feel like a mess. I started walking forward, he immediately backed up into the wall. I scaled him over before baring out of teeth. He opened his mouth to scream, but I covered his mouth with his head. Before I could comprehend, I leaned in, looking deep in his eyes._

"_You will not scream, or make any sort of noise. After I am finished, you will not remember what I did. It was just a normal night, understand?" I chanted, my eyes boring into his. He nodded mindlessly, his eyes more glazed-careless. I nodded before sinking my teeth into his neck. The blood tasted awful, like gasoline, and oil. After a few gulps, I backed away and wiped my mouth. I gave a small nod, he nodded in response and began to walk away. _

_God, what had I done? I felt horrible, physically and mentally. My stomach burned and twisted. I held it in pain, then I remembered-the wounds. I pulled my sleeve up to reveal, smooth, healed skin. I took a deep, relieved breath before turning to the big, thick, areas of trees nearby-it was basically a forest itself. It'd give me enough time to think, mainly about what I just did, how to murder Crow, escape this camp, murder Crow. Did I mention murder Crow? I ran a hand through my hair before running off to the collection of trees, just what I needed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Another 4 hours later, I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. How the hell was there a cliff here-I don't know. It seemed like flat land to me. But I didn't really care at the moment. The sky had darkened to the point where I couldn't see the stars, and I was only left with one thing. Me. I know, sucks right? But what could I do. My mouth tasted horrible from the blood. It tasted like metal and gas, dipped in mud. And it was all Crow's fault. If he wasn't such a dick I wouldn't be in this situation. God, what did I do to him? I swear I'm choking Ian when I get back._

_And that has it was for the next few hours. _

_Silence, pure silence. Not a breath, not a sigh, not a growl, not a whisper. Silence. I enjoyed it yet at the same time it drove me insane. It forced me to think, and there was only some many things to think about when you depressed. Soon enough I heard footsteps behind me._

_I already knew who it was._

_Crow sat down next to me, his legs dangling over the cavern with mine. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his dark eyes boring into me. _

"_Christopher." He said in a soft voice. He was met with silence._

"_Christopher." Crow repeated in a firm voice. He moved his hand over, as if to pat me when he stopped and sighed. Hadn't he realized how much of a __**dick, **__he was being? Gosh, for a vampire he wasn't very smart._

"_I'm sorry." I looked back at him._

"_I'm Sorry?" I repeated in a slow voice. He nodded._

_Then I lost it._

"_I'm sorry?! That's all your sorry ass has to say to me after putting me through that __**shit!"**__ I flew up, the puddle beneath me exploding. _

_It was 2AM in the morning, pouring rain, and I was covered in injuries and the most he can say is sorry?_

"_Your pathetic." I hissed, balling my fist. Crow looked down._

"_ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY. YOU KNOW WHAT IF I THROW YOU IN A BURNING FIREPLACE IN FRONT OF 1000 HUMANS HOW ABOUT I JUST SAY-SORRY?" I stepped forward._

"_HOW ABOUT I JUST RIPPED OUT OUR LUNGS, WRAP IT AROUND YOUR HEART AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT THEN SAY-SORRY?" I was officially in front of him by the end._

"_You don't even realize what you did to me, did you?" I murmured, my knuckles sore from the pressure. Before I could continue, I felt arms holding me back. I already knew it was Dean._

"_Are you okay?" He said cautiously, already looking over my body. I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile._

"_You're really late." Dean ignored the comment and continued to search for injuries._

"_Gosh, your torn up." I glanced back at Crow._

"_You have him to thank." Dean scowled, before putting his arm around my shoulder and hoisting me up._

"_I'm gonna get you back to the cabin and fix you up-"_

_Dean turned back to Crow._

"_You sure as hell better not show up." Cracking a smile, I let Dean hoist me up and carry me out of the wet, dark woods. But most importantly away from Crow. And he stood there, __**like he always did.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: So yeah, I'M SORRY-I GOT MAJOR WRITING BLOCK! And I just didn't feel the buzz for this story anymore –shrug- But I've retained it…YAY! Also, I was thinking about making a video trailer for this book but I'm like awful at editing, and cutting, etc. So whoever does that will get a custom shoutbox and get to view the next 7 chapters before it is released :P So yeah, SORRY AGAIN. BYE :P


End file.
